A Phoenix's Touch
by ALRose
Summary: Something weird is going on in Feudal Japan. Why are all the demons Inuyasha and the gang killed, coming back from the dead? Is Naraku somehow behind this? And who is this strange girl who says her situation is that like Kagome's? BankotsuXOC Rated M
1. The Journey Begins

Well here it is, my first Inuyasha fanfic. The idea I had for this one came from many stop and go stories in my head. Like I would start off replaying a story idea in my head and see where it went but lots didn't turn out but from ideas from each came this one and I'm proud of it! And I hope you enjoy it as well!

Did you know? The original name for the butterfly was the flutterby? Talk about rearranging letters…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the characters I created.

A Phoenix's Touch

Chapter One: The Journey Begins.

Red eyes glowed as they opened in the darkened room. Quickly scanning the room for intruders, the eyes looked over at the sleeping girl by its side. Her black hair covered most of her face as she had been sleeping restlessly throughout the night.

A low growl sounded from the creature and it watched as the girl's lids fluttered and opened to reveal a pair of bright blue-silver eyes. It watched her smile and stretch on her mat.

Sighing, the girl sat up and reached over to the side and light the candle by the bed. She turned back and petted the creature's scaly head. It purred and pushed against her hand, making the girl laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I know you're hungry. But you're going to have to wait for a bit until we get settled to leave and then you can hunt okay Kuro?" she asked scratching the scales on the creature's neck. Kuro snorted and leaned into the girl's touch.

She shook her head. "You're such a weird dragon you know that?"

Kuro gave a sneezing sound with a shake of his head and got up, stretching out his long, snake-like body. His jaw unhinged as a big yawn sounded from deep in his throat. The girl watched silently as the dragon worked off the soreness of sleeping in one position all night, the candle light dancing off his silver scales.

Both their heads turned towards the door as footsteps sounded in the hall and stopped right outside her room. The door opened to reveal the general Fumihiro in his full armor taking up the whole doorframe with his wide girth.

"Woman, the lord wants to see you now so get ready," he said as his eyes took in her still on the floor. He smirked thinking to overpower her and take her; which he had dreamed of doing since she had arrived at the castle but before he could take a step in, Kuro jumped in front of the girl and hissed. Fumihiro stepped back and put his hand on his sword hilt. "Damned beast. I thought I told you to leave him outside, wench."

"I have a name you know and it's April so you better start using it before I decide to chop off your family jewels and feed them to my dragon," she stood up and glared at him. "You may be the general of the lord's army but I don't take orders from you." April reached down and grabbed her sword that was beside her bed.

Straightening she snapped her fingers and Kuro climbed up her to rest his front legs and head on her shoulders. His back legs gripped her back while his tail wrapped around her hips. She walked up to Fumihiro and shoved past him and down the hall. Fumihiro stood there for a moment fuming in anger, watching her walk away before slamming her door shut and following.

-X-

April stopped outside the door of the meeting hall where her lord Atsou-sama was waiting for her. Without waiting for Fumihiro to catch up, she opened the door and closed them behind her. She took in her lord sitting on one side of the room drinking his morning tea.

He looked up at the sound of the door and smiled seeing her. Laughter soon filled his eyes as he took in what she was still wearing. Her sleeping attire consisted of a white tank top and black shorts.

"It would seem that Fumihiro-san didn't give you time to get dressed. Though as a man I am always glad to see the great deal of skin presented to me by such a beautiful woman, my dear," he said looking her over.

The girl he had taken under his charge was not like anything he had ever seen. Her features were simply exotic as she was not from this land, having come from a distant land from another time.

When she had first come here, he had been sure she was some sort of demon and was trying to trick him but as it turned out, she was not and he thanked the gods for the pleasure of having her here.

April laughed as she walked over and sat in front of him. "My apologizes, my lord. I was so distraught from such a rude wakeup call that I had forgotten what I was wearing," Kuro slid down her to sit at her side.

He nodded and looked over at the door as Fumihiro came stomping in. Fumihiro glared over at April while bowing to his lord. Walking over he took his seat behind and to the left of April. "Now that you both are here, I have some news to tell. In the village beside ours, the lord has asked that our village and his make a truce. I'm sure you remember the grudge they have held against us?" at their nods he continued. "He has sent me a compromise that will stop the violence between our two villages. In order for there to be peace between us, he has asked that my daughter marry his eldest son. Now, I have agreed to this as my daughter is now within the age to be married and with this marriage there will not only be peace, but also the access to resources that their village holds."

Fumihiro nodded. "It sounds like a good plan my lord. And let me just say that I'll be happy to escort your daughter to the village when it is time for her to go."

Atsou smiled. "Actually that day is today and I was hoping that April would be the one to bring her there."

April blinked. "Me, my lord?" she asked pointing to herself. At her lord's nod, she smiled. "Of course I'll be happy to bring her there. But if I may, could I in turn ask of something from you?"

"Of course, my dear. What is it that you would like in return?"

She looked him. "I would like to leave this village."

Atsou's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

April nodded.

With a sigh, the lord shook his head. "Alright, if that is what you want," He looked up at her. "But I am going to miss you, my dear."

She smiled. "And shall miss you as well."

Fumihiro slammed his hand on the floor. "My lord, please reconsider! She cannot just up and leave. Make her stay here, I beg of you."

Atsou raised an eyebrow. "And what do I have to offer her to make her stay?"

"I will give her a position in your great army Milord. Everyone knows how well the wench can fight and of her strength to take down demons as well. And to ensure her stay I'll gladly make her my wife."

April rolled her eyes. "Yeah I bet you'd gladly."

Ignoring her, Fumihiro continued. "All you have to do is tell her to stay, my lord. You alone have that power."

Atsou shook his head. "I'm not quite sure though my friend. I have said I would like her to remain here but I really cannot control her either." Thinking about it for a moment, he tapped his fist in his palm. "It is clear to me now. I shall grant your wish-,"

"Ha!" Fumihiro exclaimed getting up from his seat and started over to April. "Did you hear that wench? My lord is granting that you become my wife. Now you can never leave. And once you're mine I shall cast away that damn dragon from this place an-"

"I'm afraid I must interrupt you Fumihiro-san. I am granting April's wish, not yours," the lord said adjusting himself to get more comfortable. Turning to April, he smiled. "You have served me well over these years and I'm truly going to miss you. But do remember to visit anytime my dear."

April nodded and stood up, Kuro crawling up her to wrap around her once more. "Thank you my lord and I will gladly come and visit," bowing she headed for the door. Opening and closing it, she started for her room again. She could hear her lord calling to have his daughter awakened and to be ready, with Fumihiro screaming in the background.

Making it to her room and stepping inside, she sighed. It had been five years since she had gone through that portal and landed here. Though she did count herself lucky to be found and put under the care of such a kind lord. She shuddered to think what would have happen if she hadn't.

April watched Kuro unwrap and walk over to her bed and curl up. Smiling at the dragon she went over to the corner of the room and grabbed her spell bound bag. The bag itself was made of dragon hide with black drawstrings. It was unique in which that she could hold a great deal of things in the bag.

Before she had been granted to stay here, she had used the bag for shelter. Though the bag was about the size of a small backpack, she could fit herself inside. April had been given it the day she had come to this place. It now stored her clothing, toiletries, bedding, first aid, food, water and her valuables.

And also spare weapons in the case she should lose hers or they break. What she liked the most was that only she could use it, while to everyone else, it was just a small bag. April shed off her shorts and tank top before going over to the bag and taking out her clothes. She took out a white bra and thong, along with a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

Putting them on, April reached back in and took out black, knee-high socks and her black combat boots. Standing up she walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed her studded belt that held the scabbard for her sword. She also strapped two daggers to each thigh and picked up her bow and arrows.

Placing them on her back she walked back over to the bed and sheathed her sword. Giving Kuro a pat, she grabbed her bag and the necklace that was hidden under her pillow. It was of a phoenix with its wings spread upward holding a red jewel.

April pulled the chain over her head and placed the phoenix against her chest. Grabbing her hair in both hands, she pulled it into a high ponytail and let her bangs fall on each side of her face.

Sighing, April took one more look around her room before turning to Kuro. "Well it looks like our stay here has ended. Now we can go and complete our mission, huh buddy?" she said lovingly while bending and lifting the dragon up on her shoulders and felt him wrap around her. Sighing once more, she looked out the corner of her eye at Kuro. "How about we get this show on the road, ne Kuro?" he answered by flicking out his forked tongue and licking her cheek. Laughing she opened the door, walked out and closed it behind her.

Making her way down the hall, she turned towards the left and over to the door of the lord's daughter's room. Knocking, she entered to see the younger girl struggling to tie her obi. Walking up behind her, April moved the girl's hands away and finished tying the obi for her.

"There you go Saya-san," April said patting the girl's shoulder.

"Arigato, April-chan," Saya sighed. She left April to go and pick up the bag in which held her belongings. "So it is true, ne?"

April cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"That my father is making me go and marry the other lord's son," Saya said her hands clenched in fists.

April smiled at the younger girl. "Saya-san, you know your father would never have agreed to this if it would not benefit you as well as the village. He only wants what's best for you."

Saya nodded. "I know. But I am to be married to someone I don't even know. And it is that, that frightens me," April watched Saya wrap her arms around herself and shiver. "What if he turns out to be a very violent man?"

"From what I've heard, the other lord's son is very handsome and kind hearted. He does not approve of the feud between our two villages and was the one to come up with the truce," April said hoping to reassure Saya. "Why would he do that if he was a violent man?"

She watched Saya's shoulders relax. "I guess you're right April-chan," turning to her, Saya smiled. "Thank you."

April nodded and walked forward and took the bag from Saya. "Anytime, my lady. Now let's get going so that in a few hours time, you can meet your handsome new husband."

Saya giggled as she followed April out of the door and down to the courtyard where her father was standing next to Fumihiro, who held the reigns of the horse she would be riding on.

April walked over to the horse and tied Saya's bag to the saddle as Saya said good-bye to her father. As Saya turned to get on the horse with the help of Fumihiro, April turned to Atsou.

"I promise I will see you soon, my lord," she said bowing to him. He surprised her by taking her into his arms and hugging her.

"I shall count the days until I see you again, my dear," he whispered. Holding her out at arm's length, he smiled at her while patting Kuro's head. "Have a safe travel to the other village and wherever you decide to go."

She nodded and walked over to Saya. Looking up at the girl she smiled. "Ready?" at Saya's nod, April grabbed the reigns and started off for the village.

-X-

Traveling to the other village took about two hours time. Having been walking for over an hour, April figured it wouldn't be long until they reached the village. Next to her ear, she heard and felt Kuro sigh as he lifted his head from her shoulder to lay it on the top of her head. Smiling she stroked the scales on his mid section.

"April-chan?"

April looked up at Saya who had taken out an umbrella to shield from the hot light of the sun. "Yes?"

Saya looked out across the open country. "Is it true you will not be returning to my father? That you are going to go travel off by yourself?"

April nodded. "Yes, it's true. I have no intention of returning to your father as I have a journey to complete."

"What kind of journey?" Saya asked twirling the umbrella.

"It's complicated. But it's the reason I was brought to this place, in this time. And I cannot complete it if I am still with your father."

Saya was quiet for a moment. "Does a man have anything to with this journey?"

Catching herself from almost tripping, April looked up at Saya. "No it doesn't. Why do you ask?"

Saya looked down at her. "Just wondering. If I was leaving my father to go on a 'journey,' mine would have a man being part of it."

April smiled. "But you are on a journey and it does involve a man, Saya-san."

Saya laughed. "I guess you're right about that. But I've always wondered why you've never taken a husband. That is before I knew of your so called journey."

Kicking a rock out of the way, April looked out ahead of them. "I guess it was because I never had the time for a husband, let alone any man. It may have to do with how wild I am I guess," she said smiling at Saya. "Most men can't handle too much wild in their women."

Saya's eyes widened. "Men like their women wild?"

"Some more than others. And it depends on the amount of wild in the woman. Some like a bit more than usually because it keeps them on their toes, while others just prefer the wildness of a woman in bed."

Blushing, Saya played with the sleeve of her kimono. "It seems like you know much more about this subject than I would have thought."

April smirked. "Saya-san, where I come from, sex is not as closed off as it is here. My people were very comfortable with the subject and it isn't considered as big of deal as your people consider it."

Saya pondered that. "It wasn't sacred to your people? I was sure that everywhere it was only to be used between married couples."

April shook her head. "No it still is considered supposed to be between married couples, but that doesn't stop sex out of wedlock and children for that matter. Saya-san you really are sheltered if you think the same doesn't happen in your time. I, myself, have no intention of getting married. Though if I was to meet the right guy, who knows?"

Nodding Saya turned her attention to the road. She gasped. "Look April, there's the village!" she said pointing ahead.

April smiled at her excitement. Walking faster they made it to the entrance of the village where two guards stood. Seeing Saya, they bowed and allowed them access inside.

As they walked inside they were greeted by the people of the village. Walking down the street they made it to the lord's house where he stood with his two sons, the oldest of which was smiling at Saya.

Smirking April looked up at Saya, "See? I told you he was handsome." Saya blushed and giggled. Stopping in front of them, April helped Saya down off the horse and led her forward. Bowing to the lord, April spoke.

"My lord Hansuke, may I introduce Lady Saya, Lord Atsou's daughter," she said pulling Saya forward who bowed to the lord. Hansuke nodded and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome my dear to our home. And may I introduce your future husband, my son, Eito," as he spoke, Eito walked forward and bowed to Saya. The way he was looking at her, April knew that Saya was not going to be unhappy here.

Snickering to herself, April stepped aside as the new couple became acquainted with each other. She watched as Eito led Saya away to show her, her new home. Saya looked back at April and waved good-bye.

Waving back, April turned to walk away but was stopped by Hansuke. "Are you not going to stay to make sure she is settled in milady?"

April turned back and looked at him. She could see the lust in his eyes very clearly. Shaking her head, she bowed once more. "I'm sorry my lord but I must be off. I have a long journey ahead of me since I will not be returning to my lord's home."

The news seemed to shock Hansuke. "Really? He kicked you out? Well since you don't have a place to go, you can always stay here with us."

April felt like rolling her eyes but she resisted. "No, but thank you. I have someplace else to be, so if you would excuse me," she turned and started walking away. The lord must have tried to stop her by the way Kuro hissed from her shoulder.

She heard a gasp behind her which told her the lord had been paying more attention to how she looked than to what she had on her person. Smirking, she walked down the street and out of the village and off towards the direction her necklace pulled her towards.

After several hours she came upon a small village that stood beside a great forest.

_Inuyasha's forest_, Kuro whispered in her mind.

He only did so to tell her the place of which they were. Walking a ways off from the village she made it in the forest. Walking for almost another hour, they finally made it to the destination of which the necklace had pulled her.

They stood upon a small cliff that overlooked a small sea of skulls. In the middle of it, lay a giant hairball. Carefully getting down the cliff, April began to search for what brought her here in the first place. Finally she found it. Picking it up, she looked it over.

It was a small red comb; well, half of the comb anyway. Looking around her, she found the other half. Placing the two halves together, April closed her eyes and felt a strong wind begin to swell around her. The jewel of her necklace softly glowed as well as Kuro's eyes. Finally April opened her eyes.

"I have seen your life and what you may offer to the cause. And with the power given to me I shall give you life once more," the comb in her hands started to glow as she spoke. "Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift you, for a second chance."

Light exploded from her necklace as pain shot from April's back as her tattoo of a phoenix which had been sleeping, awoke and a screech was sounded from it. The wind wiped around them as the comb was lifted from her hands.

April watched as the form of a young woman began to take shape from the comb. The girl was lowered onto the skulls as the wind started to die down. The pain in April's back also went away as her necklace stopped glowing.

She walked forward towards the girl as she started to stir. April watched as the girl opened her eyes and looked at her with bright pink irises. Her chin length, black hair had been slightly messed up from the wind but the red band that was in it had stayed in place.

The girl rose and looked down at herself to see she was fully clothed, or as fully as her outfit would let her be, and her sword was strapped to her side. She looked back at April with a small smile on her face. April smiled back as Kuro sniffed the air around them to get the girl's scent.

"My name is April and this little guy," April said pointing to Kuro, "is Kuro. But don't worry he's harmless as long as you don't try hurting myself or him."

"Why have you brought me back?" the girl asked her head tilting to one side. April smiled at her.

"Because I was brought here to bring you, along with some others back from the dead," she said as a gust of wind blew between them. "And you guys have a job to do. Yura of the hair."

-X-

A/N: Oh man! It's already sounding good! Catch my next chapter to see what happens and WHO my character brings back next. I'll give you a hint; one of the two is as obsessed with hair as Yura is.


	2. Sparks of Lightning

Second chapter up and going! I hope you enjoy the next two people that April brings back, because they're nothing but trouble… well one of them anyway.

Did you know? Donald Duck comics were banned from Finland because he doesn't wear pants.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

A Phoenix's Touch

Chapter 2: Sparks of Lightning

Yura stared at April for a moment. "A job? What makes you think I will help you with this job?" she asked putting a fist on her hip and looking April up and down. "You're nothing more than a little human girl."

April rolled her eyes. "Look, I brought you back because for one, I was told to and also because you can be useful in helping this situation of mine," she shrugged looking over at the trees. "Of course if you don't agree to this, I'll have no choice but to put you back where I got you."

That got a laugh from Yura. "You? Send me back to death? Now that's interesting," she said this while putting her hand on her sword hilt. Just as she touched it, a booming sound came from over head. They looked up to see dark clouds in the sky with lightning flashing.

April looked back down at Yura. "I never said I would be doing it alone," she said grinning at the girl in front of her. Kuro gave a growling laugh. Yura looked down at them and sighed.

"Fine. I'll help you with your little quest, since you were so kind as to bring me back." Nodding April walked over to her with her hand held out.

"Let's shake on it," Yura stared at her hand for a moment before taking it. As soon as their hands met, fire was enclosed around them. But it was gone as soon as it had come. They let go and Yura noticed a phoenix had been tattooed on her hand.

"What sort of magic is this?" she asked April, who just shrugged.

"To tell you the truth I don't even know. All I know is that, that mark means you're with me. And as soon as our job is done, then it'll disappear."

Yura nodded and rubbed her hand. "What happens now?"

April smiled. "Now we go to wherever my necklace takes us next. Which is to bring back some more people," as she said this, the jewel in the necklace glowed and April felt the familiar pull that was leading her south. "Looks like we're off," she said as she turned and started walking.

Yura gasped behind her. Kuro was watching her over her shoulder as she ran up to April. Clearly she wasn't going to do any harm by the way he didn't growl or hiss as she came up right behind her.

"Oh my, oh me! You have such pretty hair," she gasped running her hands through April's ponytail. April stood there shocked.

"Uh, thanks I think?" she looked over her shoulder at Yura who was still playing with her hair and gazing at it lovingly. "Um, can we go? I'd rather get to the next place by sun down."

Yura sighed and let go of April's hair. "I guess. But can I play with it some more once we stop for the night?"

April smiled. "Sure, if you really want to," she laughed when Yura gave a squeak of excitement and grabbed her arm as the two started walking away.

-X-

The two girls made it through the trees in time to see the sun starting to set. Walking out on the dirt path to an empty valley, they noticed a little house standing within the remains of a mansion.

"This is the place of your next resurrection?" Yura asked stepping out ahead of April and looking over the valley.

"Yeah, and apparently over that hill was the start of a battle that was ended by the two demons we are getting next," April said as Kuro growled at the little house. The door of the house opened to reveal a little girl around the age of eight, in a purple yukata, walking out with a basket in her hands.

They watched as she dumped whatever was in it and placed it next to the house. Looking up she noticed the two girls. She gasped and ran back in the house. Suddenly she jumped back out in a small suit of armor, holding a giant trident with a small dragon next to her.

_Koryu,_ Kuro whispered to April.

She nodded and started over to the girl with Yura following with a hand on her sword.

"Who are you? And what do you want," the little girl asked as her dragon stepped beside her and stared at Kuro.

April smiled at the girl. "Don't worry sweetie, we are not here to hurt you. We just want to bring back a couple of guys that were killed here and have them join our little group. I promise you that, whoever they are, I won't let them or anyone else hurt or threaten you."

They watched her lower the trident some. "Y-you're here to bring back my brothers?" she asked shocked.

April inclined her head. "I'm not sure of whom exactly it is I'm bringing back, but if you'd allow me we can see if it is your brothers."

The girl stared at her a moment before nodding and pointing the trident at the ground. "Alright. My name is Souten by the way. And this is my dragon Koryu," she said nodding to the dragon next to her.

"And I am April. This is my companion Yura," she said pointing to Yura who nodded to the girl, "and my familiar Kuro." Kuro got off of her and walked over to Koryu. They looked at each other for a moment before rubbing their heads together with their eyes closed.

"What are they doing?" Yura asked April as the three of them watched.

"I think they're saying hello since they're both dragons," she said as she walked to the middle of the estate. The wind started to pick up as her necklace stopped pulling her and started glowing. She closed her eyes as the information of who had been killed here was given to her.

"What's happening?" Yura asked behind her standing next to Souten.

April was quiet for a second. "There was a fox killed around here someplace and he had a son that wanted to seek revenge from the other two dead here.

Souten gasped behind her. "Shippo's father."

April nodded as she opened her eyes and looked back at Souten. "Yes, and it looks like it is your brothers that are to be brought back." Souten cheered along with Koryu as the wind around April picked up. Taking a deep breath she looked down to see her necklace was glowing along with Kuro's eyes, who had walked over to her as soon as the wind started. "Dust to dust, ashes to ashes. From the unknown I lift you, to give you both second chances." The pain in her back started and she heard the phoenix there screech as two beings began to take form in front of her.

One of the two was about six feet with the same kind of armor as Souten had on. He had a long, black braid behind him as well. The other also had armor and a small braid, but he was more round and reptilian like, about five feet in length. They were gently placed on the ground.

April waited as the wind started to die down and the pain in her back went away before stepping towards them. Kuro slid up her just in case of attack, his front legs on one of her shoulders with his claws digging in. They heard the two groan as they came within reach.

The human looking one opened his red eyes and grabbed his head as he sat up. He looked around for a moment, as if trying to remember where he was. Realization shown in his eyes as his head wiped to the side where the other one lay.

"Manten!" he shouted crawling over to Manten. "You're alive my brother! But how is this possible? I thought that damn Inuyasha had killed us both," he questioned helping Manten sit up. April watched Manten rub his bald head for a second before looking around as well.

"I wonder that too, my brother Hiten," he said looking at Hiten. He looked up to see April standing in front of them with Kuro growling softly. "Who are you wench?" Hiten looked over as well and narrowed his eyes as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I find myself wondering the same, Manten," he said looking April up and down. "You heard my brother wench. What is your name and what do you want?"

April raised an eyebrow at him. "You know you can show a bit more gratitude to the person who brought you back from the dead. And the name's April."

Hiten laughed. "You? A small little human brought my brother and I back from death? I don't believe it."

"It's true Hiten, I saw her do it," Souten shouted running up to her brother with Koryu behind her. She wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and squeezed. "I can't believe it! You're back, you're really back!"

Hiten looked down at his little sister. "Souten? So it's true she brought us back?" Souten nodded with her face pressed into his side. He looked back up at April and then over to Manten. "If Souten says it's true I guess it is."

"Oh it's true alright," Yura said walking over to stand by April. "She brought me back as well." Both Hiten and Manten looked at Yura in shock. Manten blushed looking Yura over with some drool starting to come down from his mouth. Yura glanced at him and made a face of disgust. She held up her hand to Hiten. "This proves it."

He looked at the tattoo and then at April. "What kind of magic do you have wench?"

April rolled her eyes. "April. My name is April and I was given the power to bring back certain individuals and you two were part of it."

Hiten raised an eyebrow. "Why then, were you supposed to bring us back?"

"You two, along with Yura and some others are going to help me and some other people defeat the demon Naraku. Who in a way had a hand in your deaths even though he wasn't there physically."

"And who are the others we will be helping?" Manten asked coming to stand next to Hiten.

April looked at him, then Hiten, then Yura. Taking a deep breath she told them the name. "Inuyasha and his group."

Yura gasped along with Manten. Hiten narrowed his eyes and April saw his fists clench. "I will never help that half-breed with anything. You can count me out," when he said that the same clouds that had been over Yura when she refused, returned with lightning and shouts of thunder. All five looked up and then back at each other.

"If you don't agree, you'll be put back to death, sorry," April said looking at Hiten. Souten gasped and hugged her brother tighter.

"Please agree brother, please. I cannot bear to have you leave me a second time," she said tears welling up in her light red eyes. Hiten looked down at her, his eyes softening. Sighing, he looked over at April.

"Fine I'll help. But I won't be helping Inuyasha, I'll be after that demon Naraku who you say was the cause of our deaths in the first place."

April nodded and walked in front of him and Manten holding out her hands. "Alright then, let's shake on it," the two brothers looked at each other before taking her hands. When they touched the fire shot around their hands and the tattoo was put on their hand. They quickly let go of her to look at their hands but there was no pain. Hiten glared at April.

"What the hell was that?"

She smiled. "That's just a mark that shows you are helping me out that's all. But it won't be removed until the job is done." She turned to Souten. "Hey do you think we can stay here for the night before we head out?"

Souten smiled and nodded. "Of course! Let's go!" she yelled grabbing April's hand and leading her to the house with Yura following. Manten followed next and after standing in the same place watching the two run off, Hiten came next stopping only to bend and pick up his trident.

-X-

April watched in amusement as Hiten and Manten gobbled down their fifth bowl of beef stew. Though she did understand from being dead for so long, she would be hungry that too. Hiten finally resurfaced with a sigh and patted his full belly.

"Mmm that was delicious. Souten," he looked over at his sister who was finishing her second bowl. She looked up at her name.

"Yes, brother?"

"Did you make this?" he asked lifting his empty bowl. She shook her head.

"No, but I did," April said where she sat in the corner of the twenty by twenty house. Kuro had grown to the size of a horse, taking up one side of the wall. April was leaning against him and up until then had been watching him eat his supper.

Hiten looked at her. "You did? Feh," he said throwing the bowl by the fire. "You probably poisoned it," that made Manten pause for a moment before going back to eating his fill. Clearly he didn't care if it was or wasn't poisoned.

April narrowed her eyes. "Oh yes, I would so poison you and brother after bringing you back from the dead and also you innocent sister and her dragon, not to mention my own dragon and my companion," she leaned forward. "Oh yeah, I poisoned it," she whispered sarcastically. Hiten glared at her before looking away and at the wall.

Yura looked up from her bowl. "Hey April, how come you aren't eating?"

"I always wait until my dragon has his fill before I eat," she said smiling at Yura. She looked over at Kuro who was chewing his last bite of beef. He watched her with his bloody eyes, a soft look in them.

Turning his head fully towards her, he leaned forward and rubbed his muzzle against the side of her face letting her know she can eat. April smiled while scratching the scales of his throat.

Getting up she moved over to the fire that had the pot of stew. Finding a fresh bowl, she ladled up a good amount and moved back to lean against Kuro, his tail lying across her knees. April took a sip of the stew and moaned.

"Definitely better than the last time I made this," she said before taking another sip. She felt Kuro's chest vibrate under her with his laughter.

Yura looked at her. "Last time?"

April nodded. "Yeah I wasn't sure how to make the broth for the stew so I just put in what I thought would taste good but that didn't turn out so well. Lucky for me when I grilled the meat from the stew, the seasonings made the meat taste delicious." Kuro snorted making April laugh.

Souten finished her bowl and thanked April before taking hers and her brother's away to clean them. After she was done, her and Koryu came over to April and Kuro. Kuro and Koryu laid down staring at each other while Souten sat next to April. "Um April?"

She looked down at Souten. "Yes?"

Souten played with the dirt around her. "Would you happen to know what crayons are?"

April looked at her for a second before smiling. "Yes I would. Would you like to play with mine?"

She watched Souten turn towards her, her eyes twinkling. "Yes, please!"

Laughing, April bent over to her bag and opening it, she reached inside to grab the box of thirty-six crayons and a coloring book of animals. Giving them to Souten, she watched the little girl grab them and open the box and the book and start coloring a picture of a rabbit.

Yura got up and cleaned her bowl. After she did she came over to kneel next to Souten and watch her color.

"How do you know what those things were Souten," Yura asked picking up a blue one and studying it. Hiten got up as well and walked over to see what they were too.

"When Shippo and the others were here, he let me play with his," she said coloring one ear of the rabbit. After finishing the other ear she held up the picture and showed April. "Look April, look what I colored!"

April smiled at her and looked at her picture. "That is the prettiest rabbit I've ever seen Souten."

Souten blushed and giggled before flipping the page and started coloring a bird on a branch. Hiten gave the crayons one last look before turning and walking back to where he had been sitting.

Manten made a big slurping noise as he finished his seventh bowl and set the bowl down next to him. Sighing he leaned back he placed his hands behind his head and looked over at the three girls, mostly Yura.

"It is much a blessing to have such beautiful women in front of us, not to mention a good cook, having just been reincarnated, ne brother Hiten?"

Hiten closed his eyes and opened them, looking at April who was watching Souten color. "Aye, I must agree with you on that Manten. Though I must admit I have seen better," he said it so low that April didn't catch it, but Yura did. She glared at Hiten and humphed.

"Of all the humans I've seen, I do believe that April is the prettiest of the lot, especially with her pretty pretty hair! Oh," she exclaimed looking over at a confused April. "You said I could play with your hair once we found a place to stay for the night, if I'm not mistaken," she got up and moved to sit on Kuro's hind leg, behind April. Taking out April's hair band, she ran her fingers through the black locks and sighed. "Such pretty hair." Souten looked up from coloring to see Yura fiddling with April's hair. Abandoning the coloring book, she got up and walked to April's sides.

"Can I braid some of your hair too April?" she asked taking a lock and twirling it around her fingers. At April's nod they both began to braid sections of April's hair. Hiten watched as every now and again, how April would winch at her hair being pulled by Souten.

'She must have great patience when it comes to children,' he thought. He knew that if Souten would have been braiding his hair, he would have already snapped at her for pulling too hard. Obviously April would not do such a thing, but would sit through it.

After braiding most of April's hair, Souten let go and moved to sit in April's lap and watch the fire. April wrapped an arm around Souten and started humming a random tune. Soon Souten's eyes began to become heavy and in no time at all she was sleeping, curled up in April's arms. Yura was still playing with her hair and every now and again made comments on how pretty it was.

Manten cleared his throat to get Yura and April's attention. "Yura-san have you ever heard of a hair concoction made with the blood and flesh of young maidens? My mother use to make it all the time and she passed it down to me," he said proudly, his chest puffing out. Hiten rolled his eyes at the mention of their mother's hair growth remedy.

Yura pondered for a moment. "Actually I have," Manten's chest puffed out more. "But it doesn't work."

All the air in Manten's chest deflated, as well as his pride. Hiten barked out a laugh at his brother's expense. April feeling sorry for Manten reached over to her bag carefully, as to not disturb Souten and pulled out a roll of Rogaine. Tossing it to Manten, she smiled.

"Here you go. This will help grow back your hair. Many men where I come from use it when they start to become bald." Manten thanked her and uncapped the bottle and rolled some on his head. "You'll start seeing hair growth in a couple of days and can stop killing maidens for hair products."

Suddenly, April felt Yura stop playing with her hair. She looked over her shoulder to find her looking over at Manten with a strange look on her face. Shrugging, April reached back for her bag and lifted out two blankets; one for her and Souten and the other for Yura. She held it over her shoulder and felt Yura grab it.

Yura got up off of Kuro's leg and walked over to one corner of the room. Curling up with the blanket, she fell asleep. Manten watched her for a few minutes before his own eyes closed and snores began to fill the room. April wrapped the blanket around Souten and herself; making sure Souten got most of it. She snuggled back into Kuro's leg and drifted off to sleep.

Hiten looked around the room to find everyone sleeping except Kuro, who watched him silently. Cocking his head Kuro studied Hiten for a second before shaking his head and placing it between his front legs and closed his eyes. Hiten raised an eyebrow at the dragon's strange behavior but thought nothing more of it. He looked over at his sleeping sister and April.

'How is it,' he wondered, 'that a human such as herself; bring my brother and I back to life, along with that Yura wench?' he picked up his hand and looked at the tattoo. Did the tattoo mean that he was forever under her command?

And what exactly was this girl? Telling himself he would get his answers soon, Hiten folded his arms across his chest, bowed his head and followed the others into sleep.

-X-

"No fucking way," Hiten said adjusting his armor with one hand and holding his trident with the other. "There's no way that you're coming Souten." They were preparing to move out in the direction that April's necklace would soon point them in. Souten had asked if she could come along since she had just reacquired her brothers and didn't want to be left alone again.

"Please brother! I swear I won't be a burden. And neither will Koryu, I promise," she begged.

Hiten glared down at her. "I said no, Souten. You'll remain here until Manten and myself return."

April watched from beside the still large Kuro as Souten's head and shoulders drop in defeat. "Hiten let the girl come along. It's not right to just leave her alone by herself."

Turning his glare to April, he snarled, "She has that damn dragon of hers to defend her."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, one dragon. But if she comes along she'll have two dragons along with myself to protect her. She just got her brothers back Hiten, she wants to make sure she will not lose you again."

Hiten looked back down at Souten. She pleaded to him with tears in her eyes. Finally he caved. "Fine, but you will listen to mine and that wench's orders Souten. And stay close to her dragon," with one final glare at April he walked over to where Manten was still getting ready.

Souten cheered and danced with Koryu as Yura came over to April. "I don't know why but he's starting to seem attractive to me," she said looking at the brothers.

April laughed. "I guess, if you can get over how big of prick Hiten is then he is pretty good looking."

Yura snorted. "Not him, Manten."

"What? Are you serious?" she couldn't believe her ears. Yura glared at her. April quickly regained herself and cleared her throat. "I mean, that makes since seeing how you two both like hair a lot." '_Though anyone finding Manten attractive is just plain weird_,' she thought to herself. She was jarred from her thoughts at the pull from her necklace. "Oh! Looks like we should be heading off," she said to Hiten. He nodded as Manten formed a cloud around himself and floated up a ways above them. April turned to Souten and Koryu and picked them up. Placing them on Kuro's back, she walked over to Kuro's head. Petting the dragon, she turned to the three watching her. "Let's go."

The whining started about two hours into their traveling. Kuro was whimpering and nudging April every once in a while to tell her, he was hungry. Finally April gave frustrated sound. Turning to Kuro, she lifted Souten and Koryu off of him and everyone watched as Kuro took off in the direction of the forest.

"What was that all about," Hiten asked. April looked back at him with a sigh.

"He hasn't hunted in about a week now. He was supposed to yesterday, but with what all happened I guess he forgot." Yura looked at her confused.

"But didn't he have some beef left over from the stew?" she asked.

April snorted. "Yeah but that would only tide him over for a day, he's hunting for prey to last him another week." Just then they heard a victorious roar coming from the forest. After a few minutes, they could see Kuro come prancing out of the forest towards them. He stopped in front of April and nuzzled the side of her face and licked it as well. "Ugh! Yuck Kuro! I don't want any after dinner kiss," she said disgusted as she wiped the saliva off her face.

Kuro just snickered and bent to have Souten and Koryu lifted on his back. When April did and stepped away, she noticed Yura had jumped on as well and sat behind Souten. Yura looked down to see April giving her a weird look and shrugged.

"I got tired of walking."

Laughing April shook her head and started walking again. Feeling someone beside her, she looked to see Hiten walking next to her. He still didn't look too happy with how nothing was going his way but April could care less right now. She inwardly laughed at herself when she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Where exactly is your necklace pointing us?" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eye. She felt Kuro whisper the words in her head.

"We're heading towards an abandoned castle and then into the mountains I think, from what Kuro told me. He's the one who tells me what place we're going and the necklace leads us there," she said as she held up her necklace and looked at it.

Hiten looked down at the necklace as well. Looking back up at April, he asked one of his many questions.

"You don't seem like a normal human. What exactly are you?"

April laughed and looked at him, letting the necklace fall back onto her chest. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know. I thought I was a normal human but with everything that has happened, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Exactly what has happened?" he asked.

He watched as she waved her hand as if waving off his question. "All in good time my good man. I'm not at liberty to say at the moment but I promise that I will tell you once we assemble the others," she shrugged. "But don't worry, it's nothing bad or something you have to worry about," she paused for a second before a smirk stretched across her face. "Speaking of stuff to worry about; did you know that Yura finds your brother attractive?"

Hiten looked at her. "You jest I hope."

She shook her head. "Nope, heard it straight from the girl's mouth. Although I couldn't believe it myself," she stopped talking as she turned her smirk to him. "Looks like he's not the only one that has luck with the fairer sex now huh?" she started laughing at her own joke as Hiten shook his head next to her.

They continued on their way towards the castle as Hiten wondered about the mystery that was April.

-X-

A/N: Second done and third coming up close behind! The next one has many people coming back except one since he was taken from his grave and used as a puppet. If you can guess this little riddle and the others coming up I'll give you a cookie at the end. Here's a helpful hint: I'm going in the order of events from the show.


	3. Shocking Changes In Attitude

So I'm hoping I can match almost everyone with each other for my story but I really can't with Ginkotsu with him having to be a tank like dude later on… and tanks can't really *coughs* well you know… Oh well, I'll think of something.

Did you know? The phrase "rule of thumb" is derived from an old English law which stated that you couldn't beat your wife with anything wider than your thumb.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

A Phoenix's Touch

Chapter 3: Shocking Changes In Attitude

Hiten watched from the back as April laughed at the story Souten was telling her. Ever since their little conversation he had been raking his brain to think of any possible explanation for what she was. So far nothing had turned up. He took in a deep breath and paused. "What the-?" he started sniffing the air. That was a strange scent. Walking a bit faster he came within arms' length of April and the others. His eyes widened. The scent was coming from her!

Jumping quickly up on the cloud his brother floated on, he grabbed Manten's arm and pulled him to the side of the cloud.

"Manten, what does that wench smell like to you?" he asked releasing his brother and watched him sniff the air. Turning back to Hiten, he frowned.

"Is there something wrong with your nose brother? She smells of human," Hiten growled and pointed at April.

"Smell again," Manten sighed and did as his brother asked. He shook his head and looked at Hiten.

"I'm telling you brother, she smells of hu-," just than a gust of wind blew the girls' scents up to them. Manten's eyes widened. "Now that was strange. I could have sworn she smelt like a human but that scent, it's… it's not-."

"It's not human," Hiten growled jumping down from the cloud and walked furiously over to April.

"Woman," he yelled gaining Yura and Souten's attention but not April's. "Wench." When she didn't look back again he growled. "I'm talking to yo-," realizing why she wasn't looking back at him, he sighed. "April."

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "Yes, Hiten? What is it?"

He walked up to her and grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him. He glared down at her. "Mind telling why you smell nothing like a human? Or a demon for that matter." She looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Yura jumped down from Kuro and stood next to April. "Yes whatever do you mean? April smells good for a human," she said leaning over to sniff April's shoulder. "Very good indee-," her eyes widened as she realize she smelt no trace of human in her scent. Leaning back, stared at April. "You don't smell human."

April raised an eyebrow. "Why? What do I smell like?"

"Like a brisk spring morning after a nightly rain fall," Hiten told her, "with a hint of burning wood."

"Hey, my two favorite scents," April laughing. She sighed seeing everyone still watching her. "Look, I told you I'm not a normal human. I don't know if I even am human. But as soon as I find out, I'll tell you okay?" she asked glaring at Hiten.

He nodded as Yura got back on Kuro. Grabbing April's arm, he started to pull her forward. "Fine, but I will get my answers soon enough."

April sighed pulling her arm out of his hold. "Alright, fine. But next time ask more nicely because if you pull that kind of stunt again, I'll make sure personally that you never have children."

Hiten smirked as he walked next to her. "Agreed."

-X-

They stopped at a river midday for a break. Not that any of them needed one but Kuro wouldn't budge until he had a drink. So they just decide to break for awhile and watch Kuro, Koryu and Souten play in the water.

April cupped a handful of water in her hands and drank the cold refreshing water. She sighed and went to cup some more. She paused seeing Yura in the reflection of the water. Turning her head she watched her kneel next to her and sigh. After a few quiet minutes, Yura spoke.

"Does it bother you?"

April quirked an eyebrow. "Does what bother me?"

"Your necklace. Does it bother you with its constant pulling or whatever you said it does?"

"No, it stops when we stop," April said shaking her head and gulping down some more water. "It only pulls when I start walking. But it doesn't hurt; it's more like someone is leading me by the hand in a way."

Yura nodded. "Makes sense. Well now that I asked you that, I have another question for you."

"Alright. What?" she asked leaning back against a rock.

She watched Yura close her eyes and sigh. "I know he likes me and I already told you I find him attractive, but he hasn't made any advances on me. Why do you think that is?"

April stared at her. A demon was asking romantic advice from her? She knew firsthand how different demon customs were when it came to this sort of thing, but she never would have guessed she'd be helping out.

"Well have you made any advances on him?"

Yura blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

April sighed. "I mean have you given him any," she waved her hand around trying to find the right word, "sign, I guess, that shows that you are interested?"

She watched the other girl shrug. "No I guess not. But what do you propose I do?"

April smirked. "Obviously he isn't going to make the first move so why don't you?" at Yura's confused look, she continued. "I mean how about when we get ready to leave, you ask him if you can join him on his cloud," she wiggled her eyebrows. "That way you guys can have some time to yourselves and talk or whatever."

Yura considered this. "That just might work," she smiled at April. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Anytime." Just then a battle cry was sounded behind them. They turned to see a young woman wearing a dirty, short green yukata come running out of the bushes at them, sword raised to attack. April quickly unsheathed her sword and crossed blades with the girl.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted at the girl pushing against their swords, forcing her back a couple steps.

The girl charged at her again. April sidestepped and watched the girl stumble past her towards the river, only to swerve around to face her.

"I'm here to kill you demon," the girl said placing her sword in front of her.

April lowered her sword and stared at the girl. "Demon? I'm not a demon dumbass. She's a demon," she said pointing to Yura who gave the girl a little wave.

That seemed to shock the girl. "You're not? But I could have sworn you were. You are the owner of that dragon aren't you?"

April nodded as she watched from her peripherals as Hiten and Manten ran over to them with Souten and the two dragons behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" Hiten asked looking from April to the girl in front of them. "And who the hell are you?"

The girl stiffened and held her sword tighter. "My name is Nazuna, demon. And I'm here to get down to the bottom of who owns that dragon," she said looking at Kuro as he padded over to April and sniffed her, checking for any sign of injury. Finding none, he turned and growled at the girl who shrank back from him.

"Kuro stop it," April ordered. Kuro stop growling but still kept his eyes on Nazuna. Turning back to her, April smiled. "Like I said, I own him. Why? What does it matter?"

Nazuna dropped her head into her shoulders. "I was told that from the village I wish to inhabit that if I wished to live there, I had to bring something of value to the headman. And when I saw your dragon I thought if I were to kill him I could give some of his scales to them for armor. But I've heard from legends that the only way to kill a dragon that is owned by someone, you have to kill the person who owns them."

April nodded. "That makes sense, but there's no way I'm giving you any part of my dragon. Even a scale, sorry."

They all turned at the sound of laughter that sounded to their left. Five men on horses rode up to them, all wearing battle armor. The one in the middle was a big burly guy who had been the one laughing. They watched as he grinned over at Nazuna.

"Foolish wench, even if you were to bring us something of value, we would never let the likes of you join our village," he said smugly.

Nazuna gaped at him. "B-but my lord Aito, I thought-"

"Silence girl! Nothing you can say will change my mind. But I must thank you for leading us to the dragon anyways," he said leering at Kuro, who looked bored. The lord's eyes looked over each member of the small group before settling on April. "You there," he shouted pointing at her. "You shall come back with me once I kill this dragon and become my wife."

April rolled her eyes. "What a sweet talker," she started getting into her fighting stance when she felt a hand on her shoulder stop her. She turned to see that the owner was Hiten, who was glaring at the men in front of them. He turned and looked at her.

"Let me take care of them. I haven't killed anyone since you brought me back," he let go of her shoulder and walked forward. Aito laughed hearing Hiten.

"You think you can kill us? Just one little man? Fool, I shall mount your head on my mantel," he said as he charged at Hiten. Hiten grinned. With one swipe of his trident, a wave of lightning shot out burning all five men and horses to a crisp.

Turning back to April, Hiten smirked. "How was that?"

She sighed. "Your ego has no end does it?" with a shake of her head she walked away and over to Nazuna.

Hiten stood there shocked. Rounding on April he snarled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

April looked at him over her shoulder. "It means you have a big ego. What did you think it meant?"

He growled at her before turning and walking away. April rolled her eyes at his childish act and smiled at Nazuna.

"Well, since you don't have a village to go to and I'd hate myself for letting you wander demon-infested forests by yourself; why don't you come with us until you find a village that'll take you in?"

Nazuna blinked at her. "You'd let me come with you after I tried to kill you?"

April shrugged. "No harm, no foul. So how 'bout it? Want to come with us?"

"No, no, no, no!" Hiten shouted walking back over to them. He glared at April. "We are not having a human come with us. It's bad enough you let Souten come along."

"Hey!" Souten shouted from her spot next to Yura, but was ignored by both Hiten and April.

April glared at him. "Who died and made you leader of this group?"

His glare intensified. "I am the leader of this group."

April placed her hands on her hips and leaned towards him. "Oh yeah? And who was it that brought you back? That's right me! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now so zip it and be quiet because if she wants to, she can come with," turning she smiled at Nazuna. "What do you say? Wanna come with?"

Nazuna stared at her startled at her change in mood. "Um, I guess so."

April turned and smirked at Hiten. "There you have it. She's coming and there's nothing you can do about it."

Hiten growled at her before turning his glare at Nazuna. "Just don't get in my way," with that he turned and stomped away.

April smiled at the scared girl. "Don't worry. He's harmless." Right as she said that, Hiten zapped a boulder next to him with a lightning attack, shattering it into many pieces.

Nazuna looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "Uh, yeah whatever you say."

-X-

April was sure that by now Nazuna was regretting her decision to come with. From Hiten's glares to Souten's no stop talking, Koryu's decision to sit on her head and Yura's comments about how not pretty her hair was; the girl looked ready to explode.

To save the poor girl, April had Manten spot out a good spot to camp for the night since the sun was starting to set. Once he found a spot April had Souten and Koryu go and find firewood.

She turned to Hiten. "Go find something for us to eat."

He glared at her. "Why should I? I won't have to eat for a few days."

April huffed. "Because your sister needs to eat and so does Nazuna and myself."

"I don't care about a stupid human. If she needs food, she should find it herself. If she can't, that's her problem."

'Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him,' April thought as she glared at Hiten with her fists clenched. "Just go find something damnit."

Hiten looked at her for a second before turning and walking into the forest. April slowly started to relax turning to Yura, she smiled.

"Hey Yura, Manten's all alone over there," she said nodding her head in Manten's direction. "Why don't you go over there and keep him company?"

Yura smirked at her and got up from where she had been seated on a log next to Nazuna. "I think I will." And with that she walked away. April smiled and sat down next to Nazuna in Yura's spot.

"Uh April-san?"

She looked over at Nazuna. "Yes?"

Nazuna looked down at the ground. "Does Yura like that Manten guy?"

April nodded. "Yeah weirdly she does."

"But why? He isn't handsome at all and she's very pretty. I just don't understand."

April put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Looks aren't everything you know. Sure they attract you to someone but if their personality clashes with yours and you don't get along, you'll see that person for who they really are. You need to have a deeper connection with someone to truly be attracted to another person. Looks sometimes, just aren't good enough."

"That is unless you just want a quick fuck than looks matter very much," Hiten said as he came up behind them and dropped a deer in front of them. April glared at him as Nazuna blushed at his words.

"Thank you so much for such wise words Hiten," April said sarcastically. Hiten just winked at her before going to sit down across from them on another log. April huffed before taking out one of the knives she had on her thigh and started to skin and gut the deer.

Souten and Koryu soon came back with lots of firewood. April instructed them to set up the wood and asked Kuro to start it. After the two did as instructed, Kuro let out a small ball of fire at the wood that got the fire burning.

As she worked, April looked over at Yura and Manten who were sitting close together and whispering things to each other. Every once in a while, Yura would let out a giggle. Finding long enough sticks, April pierced sections of the meat on them and stuck them by the fire to cook.

"Um, April-san I was wondering about something," Nazuna said looking in the fire. April turned to her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Nazuna looked a little nervous. "When you and Hiten-san were talking by the river today, what did you mean by you brought him back?"

April smiled. "It means just as it sounds. I brought him back to life along with Manten and Hiten."

"Can I ask why and how?" she asked looking at April.

She nodded. "I brought them back because they would be very useful in defeating a demon named Naraku. Because in order to defeat him, we're going to need all the help we can get. And how, well, I'm not even sure," she turned and smiled at Nazuna.

Nazuna blinked at her. "You don't know how?"

"Yeah, I just know I can do it."

Hiten listened to the two with mild interest. It was either that or listen to his brother try to flirt. He shuddered. '_Yuck_,' he thought throwing the couple a glare.

He watched as April got up saying something about washing her hands in the river nearby. He also noticed how Kuro didn't follow like he normally did, so he got up and followed.

He followed her through the thicket of bushes and pushed through them in time to hear April gasp in pain and fall to the ground.

"April!" he yelled running over to her. She laid face down with her eyes scrunched closed.

"I-it burns," she whispered.

"What burns?" Hiten asked looking her over. She looked fine but there was definitely something going on.

"My back. It burns like hell," Hiten looked at her back. Moving aside her weapons, he lifted her shirt some to see an outline of a majestic phoenix sketched on her back.

The odd thing about it was that the bird was glowing, like burning embers in a fire. He stared transfixed at it before looking at her face.

"What can I do?" he asked. How does one stop something like this?

She let out a breath. "Jus-just leave it alone, it'll pass soon. It already feels better."

Hiten turned back to see that the color of the bird was starting to go away and was slowly turning back to black. When it finally did, he put her shirt back down and helped her off the ground.

She held on to him for balance; she wasn't quite sure she could stand on her own yet. She looked up at him to find Hiten staring at her, concern showing clearly in his eyes.

'Well that's strange,' she thought looking down as heat started to form under her cheeks. She took his hands off and took a few experimental steps forward. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall, Hiten let his arms drop to his sides.

"What just happened?" he asked looking at her. He watched her rub her back before she answered.

Sighing she turned back to him. "It's not exactly a joy ride bringing back people from the dead Hiten. I feel the pain of death every time I bring someone back. And with this village and what lie in the mountains coming up, I'm going to be bringing a lot of people that died gruesome deaths back. You just got to be one of the few to witness what I go through. Usually when I'm in the processes of bringing them back it only hurts a little bit but it's beforehand that it burns like hell."

He looked at her while turning this new information around in his head. "You said I was one of the few. Who has also seen this happen?"

She shrugged. "Kuro of course, when I first started and was given this mark," she said indicating her back. "And also the lord I was staying with before I came here. I was talking with him in his garden when it hit. He wasn't sure of what to do either so he tried rubbing my back for comfort, but ended up getting burnt. And he saw what was under my shirt," she smiled remembering. "At first he was convinced I was a demon again, like the first time we met but I soothed that fear away. It happened about a week before I resurrected Yura, you and your brother."

Hiten walked over to her and placed a hand on her back. It felt cool now but even he had felt the heat that had been protruding from it. He looked over to find her staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "I think that had been truly the first time I've ever been scared for someone."

She blinked at him. "Scared? You were scared for me? Exactly why is that?"

He just shrugged as his hand started to rub up and down her back. "I just didn't know what to do and it frightened me that I couldn't help you. It's strange but even after knowing you for only a short period of time, I feel somehow connected to you. But I'm not sure how."

Now she really did blush. "Ah, that's because I brought you back that's all."

Hiten shook his head. "No it's not just that," he said as his arm tightened around her and brought her to him. He looked down into her shocked eyes. "It's something more."

She eeped as he started to lean forward. Quickly slipping from him, she backed up a few steps. "Uh, we better get back to the camp," she said not looking at him. "I think I hear Kuro calling for me so I'd better go see what he wants."

He tilted his head to the side and took a step towards her. "I didn't hear anything."

"In my head! H-he was talking to me in my head," she said almost hysterically. She gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I better get going since you know how dragons are when they don't get their way." With that she turned and ran away.

Hiten stood there, staring at the spot she had been. Shaking his head he followed her.

-X-

'Great now it's awkward,' April thought to herself. Ever since he had tried to kiss her, she had been trying to avoid him. When he tried talking to her, she would start up a conversation with someone else. She couldn't even look at him. Even Kuro noticed something was up.

He had been looking from her to Hiten the whole night with a confused look on his face. Finally he just gave up and went to sleep. Now here they were walking towards an old castle and she couldn't get away from Hiten.

Especially since he seemed to insisted on walking next to her. She didn't even have anyone to talk to so that he wouldn't be able to. Souten and Nazuna were talking about something, Yura was riding on the cloud with Manten which April wished she had never suggested in the first place and even Kuro and Koryu were having their own conversation!

She sighed. Why was she even acting like this? He had been a prick to her since she revived him and she starts stuttering like a blushing schoolgirl around him when he acted nicely to her only one time! Better one than nothing though.

She jumped feeling him grab her hand and intertwine their fingers.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking up at him.

He stared straight ahead. "How's your back?"

She blinked. "It's fine. So I'll ask again. What are you doing?" she asked holding up their joined hands.

"I'm holding your hand," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah I know _that _but why?"

Hiten just smirked. "Because I can and I want to. And also because you've been avoiding me so this way you can't get away."

April stared at him in shock. 'What the-?' she huffed and turned her head forward. "Men," she muttered under her breath. She continued to be in a grumpy mood as they continued down the path to the castle.

Every time Hiten tried to talk to her, she would just glare at him and tell him to go to hell. Which he would reply saying something like 'I already have been there, but I came back just for you.' Or something like that just to piss her off and it was working.

Getting a strange feeling, she stopped right before the gates that led to the castle. Her stopping made Hiten stop and ask what was wrong. She turned and looked at him.

"There is still evil in this place. It wouldn't be safe for all of us to go further," she turned to Manten and Yura. "You two, stay here and watch over Souten, Nazuna and Koryu. Hiten, Kuro and I will go and revive who needs reviving." She watched them nod and lower themselves to the ground.

Turning she saw Kuro lower himself for his passengers to get off and shrank himself down so that he was six feet long. He walked over and climbed up her. She smiled at him before turning to Hiten and nodding. He nodded back and the three of them started forward.

They walked up the path and made it to the castle when April paused. Hiten stopped beside her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "Nothing. This place is just giving me the creeps that's all," she closed her eyes for a second. Reopening them, she turned to the left. "They're over here."

He fell into step besides her as they walked off a ways from the castle. They made it to the spot of five graves. Two of which had been upturned. 'Sango and Kohaku,' Kuro said to her as she stepped forward. The wind picked up as her necklace stopped pulling and glowed. Taking a deep breath, she started.

"Dust to dust, ashes to ashes. From the unknown I lift you, to give you second chances," pain shot out from her back as well as the cry of the phoenix. After a few minutes, the wind died down and three men came out of the dirt they had been buried under. They looked around at each other and then to April, who smiled at them.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, demon slayers."

-X-

A/N: Nice! Well I like how I ended it! I'm sure you can guess who is coming back next with those three back now and then after that… well you're just going to have to wait and find out! Review please! It makes me happy!


	4. Strange Alliances

Alright! Here's the fourth installment to this story! Oh and work with me here cause I don't know the name of Sango's father, so I'm making one up for him. Or the other two killed when Sango's father died.

Did you know? Babies are born without kneecaps. They don't appear until the child reaches 2 to 6 years of age.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

A Phoenix's Touch

Chapter 4: Strange Alliances

Previously:

"_Dust to dust, ashes to ashes. From the unknown I lift you, to give you second chances," pain shot out from her back as well as the cry of the phoenix. After a few minutes, the wind died down and three men came out of the dirt they had been buried under. They looked around at each other and then to April, who smiled at them._

"_Welcome back to the land of the living, demon slayers."_

-X-

"Who are you?" one of them asked. April identified him as Sango's father from the information she had been given, when she brought him back.

She bowed to them. "I am April and these are my companions Kuro and Hiten," she said introducing the two. She watched the other two slayers tense seeing Hiten but he paid them no mind. Especially since none of them had weapons.

Sango's father nodded. "I am Kazuaki and these are two of my finest slayers Hyosuke and Isamu," he said pointing to each. April nodded to them but they still had their eyes on Hiten. One was even looking from Hiten to Kuro. "Am I to believe that you are the one responsible for bringing us back?" Kazuaki asked.

April nodded.

Isamu looked at her in disbelief. "Impossible! How can a mere human bring us back from the grave?"

Hyosuke shook his head. "I for one do not believe it."

Hiten gave a short laugh. "Oh it's true alright. She brought me and my brother back along with another wench."

April looked at him with annoyance written on her face. "Yura. Her name is Yura." She watched him snort and turn his head away. Shaking her head, April looked back at the slayers. "Yes, what my companion says is true. I have been given the power to bring back people for reasons I shall explain on the way to your once was village."

Isamu stood up and stalked towards her. But stopped short when Hiten stepped in front of her. Looking over Hiten's shoulder, he glared at April. "What do you mean? What has happened to our village?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm afraid the demon responsible for your own deaths mentioned to some demons that harbored hate for your village that it would not have its best slayers in attendance and they attacked it leaving no one alive."

The slayers all took in this information differently. Kazuaki looked to the ground, sadness in his aura; Hyosuke clenched his fist in fury and punched a tree, while Isamu stared at April in shock.

Kazuaki sighed heavily and shook his head. She watched as he looked over at the other two empty graves next to him.

"I see that someone has come and stolen the bodies of my children," he said sadness coming forth in his voice.

She shook her head. "No, your children live. Sango was badly injured but lives and is seeking revenge on the demon that had killed you. But it is Kohaku that had been killed but is kept alive by a jewel shard and under the control of the same demon Sango seeks."

Kazuaki nodded. "Then I too shall hunt down this demon as well."

"We are going to need all the help we can. There are more that are after him and with yours and your slayers help, we can defeat him," she turned and started heading for the castle. "Now come, we have a village to bring back."

-X-

On the way to the village, April explained in more detail of what she could do and the demon Naraku and how everything happened to them. The slayers sat on Kuro's back as they traveled.

April didn't feel right having them walk all that way having just been resurrected. It took a lot of persuasion to get them to ride on Kuro but even more for them to travel with demons.

And it didn't help that the slayers and demons were throwing comments back and forth at each other.

Finally they came within sight of the village, which April thanked whoever would listen that she still had her sanity. They walked throw the gates and took in what had happened. All the houses were either smashed or burnt down. Lucky all the bodies of the demons had been removed.

"This is terrible. Poor, poor villagers," Yura said walking by Nazuna. The slayers looked at her shocked as she wiped a few tears away. Manten came over and rubbed her arm.

"Do not fret my dear, April will bring back the villagers and all will be right again." Yura smiled at him and nodded.

April led the way over to the gravesite of the villagers. She sighed looking at the amount of bodies buried.

"This is going to hurt," she said taking off her weapons and handing them to Nazuna. Reaching in her bag, she took out another black shirt. Handing it to Hiten, she sighed again. "Here hold this. I have a feeling the one I'm wearing is done for."Kuro rubbed against her leg to tell her to get going. Petting him, she nodded. Looking back at the slayers, she smiled. "Get ready to greet all your loved ones again, 'cause luckily they're all coming back."

Turning back to the graves she breathed in and let it out while closing her eyes. The familiar wind began to blow and the pain started even before she started chanting.

"Dust to dust, ashes to ashes. From the unknown I lift you all, for," she paused grimacing at the soon pain, "second chances." With the last word, pain spread out across her back. The outline of the phoenix began to burn through the fabric of her shirt.

The pain started to spread everywhere as the lives of the villagers came back one by one. By the time the last one had come, April was on her hands and knees trying to breathe correctly.

As soon as the wind stopped, she fell forward. Hiten came over to her and helped her back up.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took in the charred remains of her shirt. Shaking his head, he cleared all perverted thoughts away as April's breathing started to become more regular.

She let out a long breath. "Yeah I'm good now, but I'm sure my back is going to be sore for a few days," she grabbed the extra shirt from Hiten. Ripping off the remains of hers, she pulled it quickly over her head.

With the help of Hiten, she stood up and looked over to see Kazuaki and the others greeting to dazed villagers. Hyosuke was soothing some other slayers from attacking Manten and Yura as they helped others out of their graves. April and Hiten walked over Kazuaki.

"Believe me now?" she asked him smiling.

Kazuaki laughed and grabbed her to him. "Thank you so much. We are forever in your debt."

She nodded letting go and looked around. She spotted Isamu hugging a woman and kissing the tops of two children's heads. 'Must be his family,' she thought before turning back to Kazuaki.

"There are a few things I must inform you and your village about after I do one last thing."

Kazuaki smiled. "And what is that?"

April grabbed Hiten's hand with the phoenix on it. "This is my mark that I must give you and everyone I brought back. It shows not only that you are to help getting rid of Naraku but also there is a protection spell on it that will keep everyone safe. But I'll explain more when I give everyone it."

He nodded. "Alright." Turning to the villagers, he called for their attention. Once he got it, he gave the floor to April.

She informed them of the mark and what it entails, also that it means they are under the protection of the phoenix and cannot die even when struck down, at least not until the mark has been removed.

"And that can only happen once the demon Naraku is defeated," she finished telling them. They began to talk amongst themselves of the piece of good fortune that had been given to them. Once she was sure they approved, April turned to Kazuaki. "Would you like to go first? I promise it doesn't hurt."

He smiled and gave her his hand. Everyone watched as flames engulfed their joined hands in awe. Letting go, she turned towards the next person.

Soon she was finished and slightly exhausted. But she still wasn't done talking with the slayers. She asked Hiten to round up Kazuaki and his slayers and have them meet her over by the gates of the village. Once they were there, April gave them all a hard look.

"I know this will be difficult for you with your lifestyle, but in order to defeat Naraku you all must work together with demons," as soon as she said that, angry whispers started forming around the group. She held up a hand to silence them. "I know but it's the only way." She turned to Kazuaki.

"I want you to start training as many able bodied men and women who can fight as soon as possible. Also I will need you to find a safe place where you can hide the rest of the villagers when the time comes."

He nodded. "I know of just the place. Midoriko's cave."

A wind started to swirl around April as soon as that name was mentioned. She smiled. "That will be perfect." Her smile faded. "Also the next amount of people I will be resurrecting are a tribe of wolf demons that live further south. I am wondering if you would allow them to stay with you and train with you. Hopefully you all can learn from them and they from you. If you do this for me, it'll be payback for your debt."

She knew the slayers wouldn't like the idea of housing and training with demons but they soon agreed as they knew it would only be temporary and helpful in defeating Naraku.

"Thank you all for agreeing. Oh and one more thing. I don't want anyone to hunt down Naraku by themselves or send word to Sango or anyone that you are alive. After you get the supplies you need, I want you to stay within these walls for the time being."

Kazuaki looked at her confused. "But why is that?"

She smirked at him. "You know as well as I that surprise is always the best way at getting the upper hand on your enemies."

-X-

April sighed looking up at the stars where she lie next to the horse sized Kuro. After they're talk with the slayers, they had decided to leave and continue on to where the wolves would be.

Right now they were camped in a small clearing. She looked over at the sound of Yura's giggles and Manten's chuckles.

'Won't be long now,' she thought looking away and at the spot where Nazuna and Souten lay sleeping. She smiled at how Souten used Koryu's belly as a pillow and the snot bubble that came out of Koryu's nose as he slept on his back.

Feeling hot air being blown in her hair, she looked up to see Kuro staring at her. She reached up and stroked the scales of his cheek, making him close his eyes and lean into her touch. Dropping her hand, she looked over at where Hiten sat staring at his hand.

"You know if you stare at it long enough, it might do a trick," she said jokingly. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Then mine must be broken," he said lowering his hand to his upturn knee. April looked over again at the now quiet couple to see them cuddling together and sleeping. She snorted and shook her head.

"I love it when I'm right," she said proudly. She turned at the sound of cloths rustling and watched Hiten stand and walk over to her. Sitting down next to her, he glanced at her.

"Right about what?"

She pointed at Yura and Manten. "That it wouldn't be long until they were together."

He smirked at her. "I'm guessing you're the cause of that?"

"Yup, I sure am!" he laughed before going silent.

Turning to her, he opened his mouth. "What did you mean when you told the villagers that with this mark," he lifted his hand. "That they would not die?"

"It's just as it sounds. As long as you bear that mark you are invincible," she paused and smirked at him. "But don't let it get to your head. You already have a big enough ego as it is."

He looked at her a moment longer before looking away and at the fire.

"Tell me April, what sort of grudge do you have against Naraku?"

She looked at him shocked at the question. She sighed and looked at the fire as well. "To tell you the truth, Naraku did nothing to me. I only agreed to help get rid of him. He's starting to stir up a storm for some people and they chose me to help. They showed me what he intended to do with the jewel and what would happen if he succeeded and I couldn't let it happen," she said pulling her knees to her chest. "I can't let it happen. I don't know why they chose me or what purpose I have, but the thought of all the innocent people dying because of his wickedness makes me sick. And that's why I chose to help."

Hiten looked at her. "People die every day. There's nothing anyone can do to stop that."

April turned and gave him a sad smile. "I know that. But if he isn't stopped and the jewel taken care of; it's not just going to be a few people dead Hiten. I'm talking massive amounts of death and despair. The ones that are left alive will forever be living in sorrow and despair until they die and after. Trust me it's not a pretty picture and I've seen it. Sure there is always something evil or wrong going on in the world but this," she paused her hands clenching into fists. "This is beyond anything I could have ever imagined. And I will not let it happen."

Hiten smiled at her. "I may be a demon, but I know how you feel." He looked over at Souten. "I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to my little sister. And if what you say is true, then I must defend against this demon that dares to corrupt this world. It may not be the greatest, but I won't let my sister grow up in the world you painted for me. I do not want her life's dream to become that of wishing every moment to die to escape living."

"Thank you Hiten," April said leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. She laughed when he blushed.

"Yeah whatever," he muttered before looking at her and smiling. Reaching over he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. Placing her head on his shoulder, April sighed and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hiten placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head before following her example.

-X-

The place where most of the wolf tribe had been killed was another abandoned castle. April huffed. She was starting to get sick of them. Walking over to the battlefield where the wolves had been killed she paused. Hiten, who had been holding her hand, dropped it and stepped back to watch her work.

"Will you need another shirt with this one?" he asked looking at her back.

She shook her head. "No, this one won't do that to me. There's not as many as the village had." The wind whipped around them as April closed her eyes. "Dust to dust, ashes to ashes. From the unknown I lift you, to give you second chances."

They watched as the bodies of wolf demons, both regular and humanoid began to erupt from the ground. As soon as the last one came up and the wind died down, April began to tell them what has happened.

"But there is more," she informed them as they gathered around her. "You mustn't go and find Koga. I want you all to go to the village of the demon slayers and train with them. I promise you that they will not try to harm you."

She watched them all nod and told them of her mark. They all nodded once more agreeing to it and April began to mark them. For the regular looking wolves, she placed her hand on their heads and a black outline of a phoenix was sketched in with their fur.

Turning to one of the wolves who looked the most able, she told him where they would find the slayers and handed him a note to give to Kazuaki.

The wolf nodded and shouted orders to get the others ready. He turned back to April.

"I promise that we won't start trouble with the slayers or find Koga," he smiled and held out his hand. When April grasped it he spoke again. "We will become stronger and help defeat the demon that did this to us. We won't let you down."

April blinked back tears. "Thank you my friend. May you and your comrades become stronger and swifter."

He nodded and with a single command ran off in the direction of the slayers' village with the rest of the wolves behind them.

She watched them go with a smile. Turning back to her group she smiled.

"Well, let's start heading off to the next one," they all smiled back and started off. Hiten came over to her and took her hand. Which he had started making a habit of.

"Where to next?" he asked looking down at her.

"Not sure. But we'll find out when we get there," she said smiling up at him.

-X-

"No way. Absolutely not! I refuse to let it happen," Inuyasha yelled as he paced in front of Koga and Sesshomaru. Kagome rolled her eyes where she stood next to Sango and Miroku as they watched Inuyasha throw a fit.

Koga, along with his group and Ayame, had showed up to join forces and travel together as they searched for jewel shards and Naraku. But at the same time, Sesshomaru and his little group had also come and informed them, they would be joining as well. Since then, Inuyasha had been yelling about how it wasn't going to happen.

"Inuyasha just let them, it'll make our group stronger and make it easier to get the jewel shards," Kagome said.

"And it will help in battling Naraku once we find him," Miroku said.

Inuyasha growled and shook his head. "No! I'm not letting that wolf and Sesshomaru join just 'cause it'll be more convenient to have them with."

Koga rolled his eyes. "Come on mutt. At least this way finding Naraku will be a synch. And I'll also be able to be with Kagome finally."

That made both Inuyasha and Ayame growl at him.

"Now you're definitely not coming with," Inuyasha said his hand resting on the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "It would seem little brother that you are outnumbered with this decision so I'd advise you to step down."

Inuyasha growled again and let go of his sword. "Fine."

Kagome stepped forward and clapped her hands together. "Alright then, since it's starting to get dark, why don't we set up camp?

Rin walked over to Kagome. "I can collect some fire wood for you lady Kagome, if you would like."

Kagome smiled at the girl. "Of course that's fine Rin. Go ask Shippo if he'll come with you."

She nodded and went over to Shippo. Once he agreed, the two left to collect the wood.

Sango turned to Kirara. "Go with them, Kirara." Kirara nodded and pranced after the two kids.

Koga turned to Ginta and Hakkaku. "You two. Go find us something to eat."

"Yes sir," they said saluting him before turning and running into the forest. Ayame went over to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"What else do you guys need help with?" she asked as they started to set up camp.

Inuyasha turned away from the group and jumped into a tree to sulk.

Sesshomaru shook his head at his brother and leaned against another tree. Turning to Jaken, he ordered him to go and make sure Rin was okay.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru. Of course Lord Sesshomaru," he stuttered as he bowed and ran off in the direction of the children.

Watching his retainer run off, Sesshomaru turned towards Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha. Is it true?"

One of Inuyasha's ears swerved in his direction. "Is what true?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "That you let that Bankotsu get away."

Koga turned from helping skin and gut the two deer Ginta and Hakkaku had brought back. "You did what, you stupid mutt?"

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up wolf. I would have had him if Naraku hadn't swooped in and taken him away during my last attack."

Ayame looked up at Kagome. "So there's one more member of the Band of Seven out there?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah but I don't think he'll be helping Naraku anymore."

"Why is that lady Kagome," Miroku asked.

She sighed. "Because he knows that Naraku tricked the Band of Seven into helping him. That they were just disposable pawns in his game. Bankotsu wasn't too happy hearing that his brothers and he had been tricked."

Sango nodded. "And now he won't just be after us but Naraku as well."

Miroku sighed. "It's too bad he so evil. Having someone like him on our side would be extremely useful."

There were agreeing murmurs amongst the group.

Inuyasha 'fehed'. "Like we need help from the likes of him."

Rin and Shippo came back with the fire wood and helped start the fire. Once it was started the meat was placed by it to cook and almost everyone circled around the fire, except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Suddenly a smack was heard from where Inuyasha sat. They all looked to see him looking at his hand. A strangled breath came from it.

"Myouga?" Inuyasha asked looking at the flea. He hopped down from the tree and walked over to Kagome and the others. Myouga popped himself back up and turned to Inuyasha.

"My lord I come baring dire news! It would seem that someone is going around and resurrecting your old enemies," Myouga said jumping up and down in Inuyasha's hand.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome gasped. "Who have they all brought back?"

Myouga folded his arms in his kimono sleeves. "The last I heard they resurrected Yura of the hair and the Thunder Brothers."

Shippo started shaking. "Th-the Th-thunder B-brothers?" Kagome grabbed him and held him in her arms trying to comfort him.

Myouga nodded. "Yes, as it would seem. I'm not quite sure as to who is doing this but I promise I will inform you as soon as I find out."

Inuyasha nodded. "Do you know where they are?"

"The last I heard, they were somewhere in the south region," Myouga said.

"Alright. Thanks Myouga, I owe you one," Myouga nodded and with a quick good-bye took off. Inuyasha growled.

"Damn. Now we have to go and defeat this person that is bringing back those demons."

"Do you think Naraku as something to do with this?" Miroku asked.

"It's possible. He did bring back the Band of Seven. He could possibly bring back anyone else as well," Sango said.

Koga nodded. "Well, it looks like we are going to have to track down this new villain since there's a possibility they have jewel shards then," he said winking at Kagome, who just laughed nervously.

Inuyasha ignored that one. "Alright. Starting tomorrow we will go find them and put them back where they belong.

-X-

A/N: Stupid flea huh? Well they had to find out somehow. I had planned on April's group just showing up but I thought of a different and better way so you're just going to have to stay tuned for the next one! REVIEW!


	5. Weird Occurences

Finally! I have decided who ends up with whom in my story! Took me long enough ha! And yes even Ginkotsu gets some love! He's my fourth favorite of the Band of Seven! I gotta give him someone.

Did you know? By raising your legs slowly and lying on your back, you cannot sink into quicksand. But I don't recommend doing it for safety reasons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

A Phoenix's Touch

Chapter 5: Weird Occurrences

A scream was heard from a forest that caused people in the village nearby to pause what they were doing and wonder what had happened. The scream however had come from a very excited April, who was jumping around on the forest path cheering and throwing her fists in the air.

Kuro shook his head at his mistress's actions and wished he had never told her. April stopped long enough to see everyone looking at her like she'd gone crazy.

She grinned at them. "Kuro just informed me that there's a hot spring nearby."

Yura, Nazuna and Souten all cheered hearing the news. Manten chuckled while Hiten shook his head.

"No, we don't have time to stop and relax, we need to get the rest of the people you need to bring back," Hiten said crossing his arms across his chest.

April rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! It's not like they're gonna go anywhere so we can have fun and relax for the night or two," she said sheepishly looking at him out the corner of her eye.

He turned to her and glared. "No, we are going ahead."

She pouted. "Please Hiten! At least this way my back will heal faster than having to rest every so often," she knew for a fact that this would work. For some reason, Hiten had developed a soft spot for her and if she said the right thing she could get him to give in.

And apparently she had done it again.

"Fine, but only for two nights and then we're out of here," he said.

The girls cheered and headed for the direction of the hot spring.

Manten walked up to his brother. "Are you feeling alright brother?"

"I'm fine," Hiten snapped. "Now let's go before they get into some kind of trouble." He said following the girls.

Manten stared after his brother. 'That was certainly strange,' he thought before following.

The girls made it to the clearing that had the hot spring to the left of it. When Hiten and Manten came into view, April turned to them as she kneeled down and grabbed her bathing items from her bag.

"Hey you two set up camp as we go and bathe," she said standing up and looked at a pissed Hiten.

"Why do we have to? Why can't you set up before you go?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

April rolled her eyes. "Because my back hurts and if you don't want me to snap at you then you'll do it."

Yura walked over to Manten and ran her finger up and down his arm. "Won't you set up for us so we can go relax, please Manten-kun?" she asked whispering in his ear.

Manten blushed and nodded. "O-of course my dear! I'll be happy to."

She smirked at Hiten and walked back to April. "Thanks doll."

April laughed at the horrified look on Hiten's face. Shaking her head, she turned in the direction of the hot spring.

"Come on guys let's go before Hiten blows a fuse."

Nazuna looked at her confused. "Blows a what?"

Shaking her head, April smiled at her. "Nevermind. Don't worry about it."

Souten and Koryu ran ahead of them and by the time the three older girls made it there, Souten was stripped and both were swimming in the spring.

April laughed as she put down her stuff and took off her clothing. Getting in she sighed contently as the hot water touched her back and started to sooth it.

"I could stay in here forever."

Yura nodded as she leaned against a rock. "That's for sure." She closed her eyes and sank lower into the water. April watched as Nazuna went swimming after Souten and playfully dunked the younger girl.

She smiled at them. It was good to see that they were getting along. She always tried to make sure that Nazuna was comfortable and no one was giving her a hard time.

Feeling a pull, she looked down to see her necklace glowing. 'That's weird,' she thought before looking away and at the half-asleep Yura.

"So Yura," she started and watched the girl open one eye and look at her.

"Hmm?"

"How's it going with Manten," she could tell from the smile on the girl's face that it was better than it seemed.

"Almost there," Yura said sitting back up and leaning her head against the rock.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" April asked grinning.

Yura nodded. "Yeah, if I calculate right, in less than a month he'll be mine in every way."

April smirked at her. "Well just make sure I'm nowhere near when you do."

She watched the girl laugh and shake her head. Looking back at the necklace, April picked it up and looked at it. It was still glowing softly. _'What did this mean_?' she wondered. It couldn't be because of someone needing to be resurrected because Kuro would have told her. She let it fall back against her breasts and sighed.

She'd figure it out eventually.

-X-

Bankotsu groaned from where he lay on the ground in the depths of a cave he had found once he had escaped Naraku.

'Damn that Inuyasha,' he thought as he looked down at his leg and abdomen. They both had great gashes on them. Luckily for him that his healing abilities had been doubled with the three jewel shards in his neck. He used his companion as a crutch to help him lean against the cave's wall.

He sighed as he looked around. He couldn't really remember how he got in this deep into the cave but once he healed he would find his way out.

'And once I'm out, I'll hunt down Inuyasha and Naraku and kill them both,' he promised as his eyes began to become heavy. Leaning his head against the wall he let out a long breath.

'Once I'm healed, they better start praying.'

-X-

April sighed as she got out and redressed. All the other girls had already dressed and left for camp but she decided to stay in a few moments longer so that she could soak her back some more. But when her skin had started to shrivel up, she decided that it was time to get out.

As she pulled her shirt over her head, a scream sounded somewhere in the south. Grabbing her sword she looked back in the direction of her camp, thinking to go get Hiten. Shaking her head, she took off in the direction of the scream.

Running through the trees, she started to hear mad laughter and crying. She stopped behind a tree and looked over into another clearing. In the middle stood a large boar demon that was standing over the dead body of a young man.

She turned to see three other girls huddled together in one of the corners. One of them was trying to escape the hold of the other two.

"Onii-san! No, onii-san," she yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. The other two also had tears running down their cheeks.

The demon stopped laughing and looked at the three girls. He smirked and stepped over the man and started for them.

April quickly unsheathed her sword and ran in front of the girls. Both the demon and the girls looked at her in shock. She smirked at the demon.

"Hello ugly. I'm sorry but our all the maidens you can eat buffet is now closed," she shifted into a fighting stance. She turned her head to the side to talk to the girls, keeping her eyes on the demon.

"You might want to go over to the side for this one," they nodded and got up and moved. She turned back to the demon and watched him growl and stalk towards her.

"You damn human! I shall kill you and eat you alive and then those three delicious maidens."

April rolled her eyes. "You can't kill someone and then eat them alive stupid," without waiting for him to answer, she thrust herself at him and sliced off his right arm. The demon howled and tried to swipe at her with his left.

Ducking she ran to his right again and cut open his side. His red eyes started to glow as he growled and charged at her. Launching herself in the air, she landed on the demon's back.

Lifting her sword up, she plunged it in the back of his neck and jumped down towards the ground with her sword still inside his neck, slicing away at him. Blood dripped down, as the demon fell to the ground. She hadn't cut all the way through his windpipe so he was struggling to breathe.

April walked around to face him. She looked into his pain-filled eyes. Sighing she raised her sword and paused. Looking down she watched her necklace suddenly glow blue.

A voice filled her head making her gasp. From the reflection of the demon's eyes, April watched her own eyes start to glow blue. When she spoke, it wasn't her own.

"May your sins be forgiven and may your next life be fruitful," with that said she stabbed her sword into the head of the demon, killing him. Once the voice went away, she looked over at the three girls to find them huddled around their dead brother. April walked over and put her hand on the shoulder of one of the girls that was wearing blue.

"If you would like, I could bring him back," she said as the girls turned to her. All three gasped.

The one in pink looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Can you do that?"

When she nodded the last one, the youngest, who was wearing green grabbed at her pants leg. "Please I beg of you, bring back our older brother."

April nodded and looked at the dead man. The wind started to whip around them. Her necklace glowed its familiar red.

"Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift you, for a second chance," they all watched as the wound on his chest healed and he breathed in a gasping breath.

"Onii-san!" they all cheered and jumped on him. He laughed at them and gently forced them off of him. He looked up to see April standing there, and then behind her to the dead demon. He returned his eyes to April.

"Did you defeat that demon yourself?"

She nodded. "Yup and I also brought you back."

He stood with the help from his sisters. "Thank you so much. My name is Genji and these are my sisters: Anika," the one in blue nodded to her. "Chou," the girl in pink bowed. "And Kaoru," the last one in green waved.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is April an-."

"April! What the hell happened?" Hiten yelled as he came storming out of the forest into the clearing. "The girls come back without you saying you were going to be in there longer and a half an hour later you're still not back. I go to check on you to find you gone and the smell of blood in the air," he looked her up and down. "And now you're covered in blood."

April looked down at herself. She had blood splattered everywhere. Rolling her eyes, she looked at him and placed her hand on her hip. "And as you can see I'm fine so don't get so worked up. Besides this blood isn't mine, it's the demon over there," she said pointing at the demon she had slayed.

Hiten looked and stared at the carcass of the demon as if it had just appeared out of thin air. He looked back at her. "You did that?"

She nodded. "Yes and I brought back this guy that had died to protect his sisters," she said indicating Genji. Hiten looked at him and then his sisters. Swerving his head back to April, he shook it.

"No April," he said knowing what was coming next. April stomped her foot like a child.

"Come on Hiten. If they're with us, then they won't have to worry about being attacked."

He shook his head. "No with all these humans, it's a sure way of _getting_ attacked."

The four siblings looked on with interest. Genji walked over to April.

"Are you saying you'd let us travel with you?"

April turned and smiled at him. "Sure until you get to wherever you need to go. We already have another girl traveling with us that's looking for a new village."

Genji considered it and looked over at Hiten, who was still glaring at April. "Um, I don't think your husband approves though."

"_Husband?"_ they both shouted at him. April shook her hands in front of her.

"Oh, no you've got this all wrong. He's not my husband. He's not my anything, just a demon I resurrect to help defeat another demon named Naraku."

"Did you say Naraku?" Genji asked.

"Yes?" April answered looking at him.

They watched Genji's fist clench. "That demon is the cause of our village perishing. He also killed our parents. We've been hunting him down for a while."

April smiled. "Hey we're after the same demon, so why don't you guys join our group?"

Genji nodded. "That would help immensely thank you," he said bowing to her. Behind him, his sisters bowed as well.

"No problem. Now let's go and introduce you guys to the rest of our little group," she started for the camp with the four siblings following. Hiten stood there fuming before turning his heel and walking behind them.

When they got to camp everyone started to freak out seeing the blood on April's clothes, but after she calmed their fears she introduced the four new people and what had happened. Once everything was explained the newcomers started to fit in right away.

April walked off a ways after everyone had started talking, to change out of her bloody clothes. Peeling off her shirt, she threw it to the side and bent over to grab a new one from her bag. She was startled by a voice behind her.

"How many more humans are you going to have join this damn group, April?" Hiten asked from where he leaned against a tree watching her. April gasped at the sound of his voice and turned towards him forgetting she was only wearing her pants and a bra.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to change."

Hiten smirked at her looking her over. "Not at all." She rolled her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"To answer your question, I don't know. It all depends on what comes up next. The people I resurrect might be human as well so you better get used to being around humans for a while."

His eyes narrowed. "Why does it always have to be humans? Can't you just not bring them back?"

She gaped at him. "I can't control who I bring back you asshole. What if I had decided to not bring you back? Would you believe that was fair of me, if I didn't really feel like bringing you back?"

"No that's not what I meant-"

"Then what? Is it because you're demon and you think everyone else is beneath you? Because let me tell you you're not that great."

He sighed. "No that's not it either. I-"

"Then what is it?" she shouted at him. "Please tell me cause I'm dying to know! Or is the fact that I don't know what I am stopping you from telling me, since I might just be beneath yo-"she was cut off short when Hiten grabbed her and pulled her to him.

He held her arms in his hands and leaned forward so that they were eye to eye. "That's not it dammit!" he said squeezing her arms and bringing her closer. "If you had been resurrecting demons than they would have known."

She looked up at him. "Known what?"

Hiten's eyes softened as he looked at her. "The signs I'd be giving out saying I wanted to be alone with you, that's what. Humans can't pick up those signs the way demons do."

April was beyond shocked. "Hite-"she was cut off again as he crashed his lips to hers, pulling her all the way into his arms. It wasn't the kind of kiss she had expected. Sure he was a good kisser as his lips moved gently over hers, teasing her and parting his lips to run his tongue across her lips asking for her to open.

The strange thing about this kiss was that it didn't have a spark, which she thought was strange since he was a lightning demon. When she opened her mouth to his and felt his tongue caress hers, she just gave in and decided to go with it. She had secretly wanted to kiss him since she brought him back but never told anyone.

Hiten pulled back from her and placed his head against hers. He looked into her eyes and saw her inner struggle. Smiling he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Did that feel the same to you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What did it feel like to you?"

He looked at her sadly for a moment before laughing. "Like kissing my sister." She laughed as well and hugged him.

"I guess we are just meant to be friends then," she felt him nod.

"Though you know there is such a thing as friends with benefits," she snorted and hit him on the shoulder.

"Moron."

-X-

Genji, to April, was a mystery. Whenever they came to a new village, all the girls there would flock to him; though it might have to do with how scary Hiten looked as they never went to him, but he wouldn't give any indication of interest.

'Could he be-?' she thought looking back at him from where she walked next to Hiten in the front. Genji was talking to his sisters, as well as Nazuna and Souten. 'No, I must be imagining things.'

Turning back she felt the pull of the necklace turn her east. She stumbled along with it and almost fell over if it hadn't been for Hiten, who caught her.

"What happened?" he asked helping her gain her balance.

"Apparently we are going east," she said as she started in that direction. Her thoughts turned back to Genji and his sisters. She had learned that his sister Anika was the eldest girl and was the kind-hearted person she had ever met, as was the second oldest Chou, but Chou had a strange passion for artillery.

Whenever they made camp, she was constantly asking April about the guns and weapons from her time. Kaoru was April's favorite. Yes, she was nice but she had a temper on her as well.

Her passion was creating medicine. She could make an antidote to any herbal made poison, which impressed April a lot. She was even sure Hiten had been impressed when he heard. Kaoru was now working to find antidotes to animal poison such as snakes and such.

'Good luck trying to find one for Sesshomaru's poison,' she thought to herself as the group made it to a clearing that housed a small shack off to the left. April walked forward and over to a tree as Kuro came up behind her. '_Tsubaki_,' he whispered to her. She nodded as the wind started to blow.

She closed her eyes and saw what kind of person this Tsubaki was. From what she could see Tsubaki had been a dark priestess that hated Kikyo and had teamed up with Naraku to kill Kagome and Inuyasha. She asked that the evil that Tsubaki had harbored in her heart be lifted from her spirit and direct her hatred to Naraku, who had tricked her in the first place. Opening her eyes, she began.

"Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift your now clean spirit, for a second chance," the body of a girl began to take shape at the base of the tree. Her snow white hair blew in the wind. Once the wind stopped, April took a step forward towards her. "Tsubaki?"

Eyelids opened to reveal black eyes. She looked up at April and smirked. "So I was tricked by that Naraku fellow huh?"

April nodded and held out her hand. "Yes and with your help we can defeat him."

Tsubaki looked at her hand and then back to her. Nodding, she took it and was given the phoenix mark. April helped her up and turned to her group.

"Guys this is Tsubaki. She'll be joining us now," everyone stepped forward to greet her. Suddenly a white tipped arrow struck the tree trunk next to April's head. She looked at it to see that a note was attached to it. Ripping off the note she read it and smiled.

"What does it say?" Hiten asked walking over to her. She looked at him.

"We are going to be joined by a very special person."

"Who?"

April turned the note around for everyone to see. "The water goddess, Suijin."

-X-

The note had asked them to journey farther north so that they could meet up with her at her village. On the way up there, April and Tsubaki had become fast friends. She learned that Tsubaki had a familiar as well and it had been a snake. But sadly it had died in her fight with Inuyasha and now she was looking for a new familiar. She was also very interested in the story of April's powers.

"I think I've heard something like it before," she said walking next to April and Hiten. "Although I can't really remember at the moment. It's just strange to me that the people that you were asked to do this journey didn't tell you what you were."

April nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah, all they told me was that I would find out in due time. But I think it's past due time and I should find out."

Tsubaki laughed. "Yes, it would be very helpful. Also I'm wondering why it is that the water goddess Suijin wants to meet with you. I know that she wants to help in defeating Naraku but why not just join up with Inuyasha's group?"

"Because my dear child, April is a mystery I would like to solve myself. And I can't do that when I'm with Inuyasha can I?" asked the beautiful goddess Suijin, who had appeared in front of their group holding her trident. She turned and looked at April. "I understand that you are going up north to resurrect the fallen members of the Band of Seven, yes?"

April blinked at her. "Uh, I guess so, if that's who is up north. I wasn't exactly sure."

Suijin smiled and nodded. "Alright. But I must insist we take a different route. It would seem that Inuyasha has somehow found out about your little group and is looking for you. No doubt searching for the smell of graveyard soil, which they think is the way your group had been resurrect."

April nodded. "Thanks for letting us know. Do you have any idea which way we should be heading?"

The goddess pointed out their new direction. "I say we head northwest since they are still somewhere in the northeast."

"Alright then, let's get going," and with that, along with the goddess, their group started their way towards to northwest corner of the region.

-X-

A/N: Bankotsu finally makes his appearance. It was a rather short piece for him but he'll show up again real soon I promise. Since you know that the Band of seven is coming back, any guesses as to who is coming back first? Remember all but Bankotsu are dead. Well I'll sure to be updating soon for you to find out so review!


	6. Promises, Revenge and Brothers

So I've been watching the fifth season of Inuyasha again (which is where this story came from) and Ginkotsu has officially jumped from being my fourth favorite to being my third. If you're wondering the order of which they come in with being my favorite is this: Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Kyokotsu and Mukotsu. He's last because even though I like him, he freaks the hell out of me sometimes.

Did you know? A cat has 32 muscles in each ear? Hmm… I wonder how much they can bench…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the characters I created.

A Phoenix's Touch

Chapter 6: Promises, revenge and brothers

"You're leaving us? But you just got here!" April looked up from where she sat on the ground and at the water goddess Suijin.

Suijin laughed. "Yes it seems like the ten days I have spent with you all has gone by too quickly it seems. But I am being called away and I shall return as soon as I can," she said from where she stood next to Kuro.

April sighed. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you when I see ya, ne?"

The goddess laughed and nodded. Waving good-bye, she walked into the forest and walked out of sight. April looked around their little group to find everyone sleeping except Hiten and Kuro. She looked down at where Souten was using her lap as a pillow.

It was surprising how attached the girl had become to April, even going as far as calling her 'onee-chan,' which surprised the hell out of Hiten and herself. Ever since she had called April that, Hiten had been looking at her more intensely. And it was starting to freak her out. She hoped he wasn't rethinking the feelings he said he had when they kissed.

Deciding she would be better off going for a walk since sleep wouldn't come, she quickly maneuvered herself from under Souten using her pillow to replace her lap. Hearing a snort she looked over at Kuro where he laid curled around the humans keeping them warm. April smiled at him before taking off into the forest.

Walking a ways, she made it to a cliff that over looked the northern mountains.

"We can't go too much farther because of Mount Hakurei. Us demons, I mean," Hiten said coming up behind her.

She nodded. "Yeah I know." Hiten walked over and stood next to her as she looked up at the stars.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" he asked her suddenly.

April smiled at him. "Why? Are you worried about me?"

He nodded. "Yes I am, now tell me why that is."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "That you're worried about me or that I haven't been sleeping?"

"That you haven't been sleeping, idiot. I know why I'm worried about you," he said rolling his eyes.

"Because of my dreams," April said looking at the ground.

"What? Are you scared of your own dreams?" he teased her.

She glared at him. "No!" she looked back out at the mountains. "Remember me telling you about what happened when I found Genji and his sisters?"

At Hiten's nod, she continued. "Lately whenever I dream, it's about the different colors of my necklace and what they represent. A few nights back it was of the green light which is my healing power."

Now Hiten was confused. "But then wouldn't you want to dream more as to find out about your powers?"

She sighed. "I would if not for what keeps occurring in my dreams with them."

"What happens?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before answering. "There's always this man in my dreams that is, I guess you can say, the guinea pig for my powers. He was beheaded some years ago and I would dream of using my powers on him. The first dream was of me bringing him back. My resurrecting power. The second was of me doing the killing. My reincarnation power. And the last one was of me trying to get at him before he was beheaded and getting there too late and using my healing powers in vain."

She shivered. "The weird thing about these dreams is that it feels like I have a connection with him."

Hiten looked at her for a moment before walking over and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He placed his chin on her shoulder before talking.

"I'm not much of a dream translator but I do know that at least you're getting more insight on your powers. But with this guy in your dreams, I don't know what to tell you.

April snorted. "Thanks for all your help."

He growled softly in her ear as he pulled her tighter against him. He was starting to like the feel of her in his arms. He hadn't been entirely truthful to her about how he felt when they kissed.

To him, it was heaven. And he wanted to do it again and again until he had her taste permanently on his tongue. No woman, demon or human, made him feel the way she did.

Sadly, his pursuit of her had slowed when she had talked about being just friends. But when it came down to it, nothing was going to stop him from getting her. Not even some dream guy.

He promised himself that before their journey was over, she would be his.

-X-

She wanted to laugh so badly. It was starting to hurt from keeping it in. A snicker escaped her from where she walked behind Hiten, who had decided to lead the group.

She stopped when Hiten turned around to look at her, but she just waved and he shook his head turning back around. But right when he did, giggles and chuckles rang out amongst the small group.

Souten and April had gotten bored and decided to put flowers in Hiten's braid as they walked along the path. Everyone was silently cheering them on as they went along and now Hiten's braid looked like a cascading flower waterfall.

Hiten knew that they were laughing at him; he just didn't know what about. He heard the sound of quick footsteps coming up behind him and turned to see April stare at him with a look that said she was caught.

He looked at her outstretched hand that held a flower and glanced at the other one right next to it. He watched her eyes follow his hand as it went to the back of his head.

Feeling something velvety, he grabbed it and pulled it forward to see what it was. In his hand was a flower. Pulling his entire braid over his shoulder, he looked at the flowers that had been put in each section of his braid.

He looked back at April to see her biting her lip to keep from laughing. Not able to hold it in any longer, she laughed in his face, making him growl at her and turn towards the front of the group. He picked the flowers out of his hair as he went along.

Still laughing, April ran up and grabbed his arm, hugging it to her. "Oh don't get so mad, it was only a joke."

He glared at her. "Just remember, revenge is a dish best served cold."

April snorted. "Oh I'm so scared," she said sarcastically.

Hiten smirked. "You should be."

She rolled her eyes before walking in front of him and making it through the line of trees. She stooped and let out a whistle at what was in front of her. As everyone else came out of the forest, exclamations of surprise came from each member.

"Are those giant bones?" Genji asked as Kuro stalked over and sniffed them. He turned back and looked at April. '_Kyokotsu_,' he whispered to her.

She nodded to both as she walked forward. "Yeah but I think I'll make him a bit smaller," she placed her hand on the bones and closed her eyes. They watched as the bones began to shrink down to almost half their original size. Opening her eyes, April took her hand off the bones and smiled at Kuro. "Shall we?" Kuro growled softly as he agreed.

"Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift you, for a second chance," they watched as the bones shook but nothing happened.

'What the-,' she thought before realizing why nothing worked. She threw her hands in the air. "Oh for heaven's sakes." she turned to Kuro. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kuro just gave a growling laugh as he rubbed against her arm. Not able to stay mad at him, April laughed and scratched his scales at the top of his head.

"What happened?" Hiten asked.

"Someone," she said glaring at Kuro. "Forgot to tell me that he had already been alive twice."

She turned back to the bones. "Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift you, for a _third_ chance."

The bones then repositioned themselves and started to take the form of a man. When the process was complete, Kyokotsu lay on the ground looking up at the sky. He sat up and looked at April, who was grinning at him.

"Who does it feel to be _fully_ alive a second time?" she asked him.

He laughed. "It feels great."

Hiten to a step forward. "Wait I thought you said this is his third time being alive?"

April nodded. "It is. He was brought back because of Naraku the second time and his body had been made of graveyard dirt and his bones. And he was kept alive by a shard of the Shikon jewel shard. Alive, yet not."

"That makes sense," Anika said staring at Kyokotsu.

April turned to Kyokotsu. "So, any idea where the rest of your brothers are?"

Before he could answer her, her necklace started pulling her to the left. "Oh, never mind. Looks like we're to go in this direction," she said pointing in their new direction and starting off with everyone behind her except Anika and Kyokotsu.

Anika turned and bowed to Kyokotsu. "It's a pleasure having you join our little group, Kyokotsu –san."

Kyokotsu scratched his head. "Ah yeah, thanks."

She giggled and started walking away. Turning back she made a 'come hither' motion with her finger. "Come on; let's go before we get separated from the group."

He nodded and the two of them began to catch up with the group.

-X-

Kuro suddenly jumped in front of April, making her fall across his back.

"Oomph. What the hell Kuro?" she shouted as she picked herself up. He growled and pointed his snout in the direction of a small shack hidden within the trees. She watched as smoke came from under the building. "Poison?" at his nod, she turned to Kaoru.

"Do you have something I can wear that'll protect me from the poisonous gas?" she asked the younger girl.

Kaoru nodded and turned to Kyokotsu. "Hey you. What kind of poison does your brother make?"

Kyokotsu shrugged. "I didn't pay any attention. I just knew to stick clear of it," he said. Kaoru sighed and pulled a mask out of her small bag.

"Here, this should protect you from whatever is there. I made it for some pretty complicated poisons," she said handing the mask to April.

After putting it on, she turned to the rest of the group. "Stay here. Kuro and I will go and bring back Mukotsu." When they nodded, she turned to Kuro and the two started for the shack.

When she made it to the door, her necklace pulled her around by some bushes. Pushing them apart, they looked down to see a skeleton lying on the ground, his surgical mask hanging on one side of his face.

"This must be Mukotsu," April said as Kuro gently pulled him from under the bushes. "Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift you, for a third chance." The wind whipped around them as Mukotsu began to reform. When he opened his eyes, April waved. "Hey, welcome back to the land of the living for a third time."

He stared at her. "You brought me back?"

She nodded and pointed at his hand where the phoenix tattoo was. Kyokotsu was given the same one when he was woken. It must have been because they were brought back many times. "Yeah, and that means you'll be helping me defeat Naraku who had tricked you and your brothers into fighting the wrong enemy."

Mukotsu stared at her before nodding and getting up. "Have you brought back any of my brothers yet?"

April nodded again. "Yeah, Kyokotsu is back and I'm sure we're on our way to the next one as well."

He nodded and followed her as she and her dragon began to walk back to the others. Kyokotsu was the first to greet his brother. The second was Kaoru, who began asking him about how he made his poisons.

Mukotsu was a little shocked at first by her forwardness and beauty, but he quickly got over the forwardness and answered all her non-stop questions.

April turned and looked at Hiten. "We'll be heading towards Mount Hakurei now for the others now."

Hiten nodded. "Okay. When we get there, us demons will stay back and protect the humans as you and Kyokotsu and Mukotsu go and get the rest of them."

She agreed. "And Kuro will be coming with me as well."

Once that was settled the group began their journey towards the mountains.

-X-

"Okay well we shall be off and getting the rest of the guys now," April said as Mukotsu and Kyokotsu walked forward and stood next to her. Hiten and the others stood on the path. She could tell how much effort it was taking for them to be there. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

Hiten huffed. "Whatever April, just get going."

She nodded and the three took off. The three walked up the mountain and turned on the path, walking to the left.

After walking for some time the two finally made it to one side of the mountain. They stopped and stared at the site of a huge explosion.

"That looks like it hurt," she said walking forward to the middle of the debris. Lying with his head in the ground was another skeleton.

'_Ginkotsu_,' Kuro whispered. April nodded as the wind picked up.

She looked back at the other two who were watching her. "Would your friend not like being brought back with only flesh and not metal?"

Mukotsu shook his head. "I doubt it. He always seemed depressed because of his metal workings and took his angry out on the people he killed."

April nodded and turned back. "Alright. I asked because he would be coming back in full human form, no guns or metal included."

They nodded as she closed her eyes. "Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift you, for a third chance."

All three watched as Ginkotsu came back. He sat up and waved at his brothers. He still had on the metal mouth piece. "Gersh."

"Well I guess you can have one metal thing," April said shrugging. She watched as a butterfly came by and fluttered around Ginkotsu's head. He stared at it in great wonder. She smiled, _'So the giant has a stuff side_.' Walking over she leaned down to stare into his eyes. "Are you ready to get back at the demon that deceived you and your brothers?"

Ginkotsu stared at her for a moment before a determined look came into his eyes. He nodded. "Yersh."

She grinned and straightened. "That's what I like to hear! Now let's go and get the rest of your brothers."

Ginkotsu nodded again and stood up. He looked down at himself and noticed he had no metal on him. He gazed over at April. "I don't have any weapons. I'm all flesh."

April cocked her head. "Is that a bad thing?'

He shook his head and ran up to her, grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug. The other two watched in amusement.

She wheezed. "Ahh you're welcome buddy. But can you put me down, I can't breathe." Ginkotsu gently put her back on the ground and patted her on the back.

"Sorry."

April laughed and shook herself out. "It's fine. I can understand why you're so excited." She turned and started down the path. "Let's get back to the group and get something to eat, I'm starving." The men behind her laughed and agreed.

Making it back to the group, they were greeted by the sight of a small camp set up with meat roasting by the fire. April cheered and ran over to the fire and sat down. Grabbing one of the meat sticks, she bit off a big bite.

Mukotsu went over and sat next to Kaoru, who started talking to him about herbs. Kyokotsu went over to Anika and was given three big slices of meat. He thanked her blushing. Chou walked over to Ginkotsu.

"Hello new comer. I am Chou and I hope you're hungry. My sisters and I made a lot of food," Ginkotsu nodded and Chou grabbed his hand and led him over to an open spot by the fire.

Genji went over and sat next to April. "It looks like you're not only resurrecting people, but are being a match maker as well."

She looked up from her meat and looked around at the couples. April smiled. "So it would seem," she turned to Genji. "I have a feeling you're next.

He snorted. "I doubt that."

"Oh, come on. There's always someone for everyone."

Genji picked up a stick and drew circles in the ground. "Can I tell you something?"

April nodded. "You can tell me anything."

He looked up at her for a long second before looking at the fire. "I'm not attracted to women."

She blinked and nodded. "I thought so."

Genji whipped his head towards her and stared at her in shock. "You mean you aren't disgusted?"

"No? Why would I be? Where I come from that is very common."

He sighed and visibly relaxed. "It's nice to have someone to talk to about it besides my sisters."

April saluted him with a piece of meat. "Glad to be of service."

They both laughed before going back to eating.

-X-

After resting for the night, April and three members of the Band of Seven went off to find another brother. Walking for the past few hours were starting to get to April. She had done nothing but walk. She looked over at the horse-sized Kuro and stare longingly at his back.

Suddenly he stopped and kneeled down. She blinked at him surprised. "What are you doing?"

He indicated his back. She grinned before jumping on and sighing.

"Ahh, much better," the three brothers chuckled at her.

Before them was a small crevice in the mountain. April looked down at her necklace. It was pulling her into the foggy ravine. She looked over at the boys to see them gazing at her.

"Looks like we're going in there, so stay on guard," she sighed as Kuro started forward.

"On guard for what?" Kyokotsu asked.

She glanced back at him and grinned. "Whatever's possible my friend."

Ginkotsu gave a laugh that sounded close to two pieces of metal crunching together. They walked along to path. April could hear the sound of a river close by. As they continued walking, the fog was starting to clear up a bit.

Kuro stopped and growled.

April leaned around his neck to look into his big red eye. "What's up?"

Kyokotsu walked forward towards what made Kuro stop. There in the middle of the path was a body lying on the ground. He kneeled down and looked at it. Standing back up, he turned to April.

"It's Suikotsu," he said walking back over.

She nodded and got off Kuro. When she started walking, she was stopped by her shirt being tugged. She looked back to see Kuro gripping her shirt in his teeth and whimpering, worry showing in his eyes.

"Hey it's okay buddy," she said rubbing his snout. "I've done this many times before. There's no reason to be scared." She grabbed her shirt and pulled it from between his teeth. "Now you be a good boy and wait here. I'll be back in a second."

She waved him off when he tried to follow. Walking over to the skeleton of Suikotsu, April sighed and closed her eyes.

"Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift you. For a third chance," the wind picked up violently and suddenly stopped. 'That was weird,' she thought opening her eyes and meeting the eyes of a crazed man.

She gasped as he swung his steel claws at her. She leaned back to avoid them but was still slashed across her chest. Luckily, not as bad as she could have been. As April lay on the ground bleeding, she looked up as a shadow fell over her. Suikotsu was above her with his arm stretched up to strike her down. She closed her eyes for the impacted but nothing happened.

Reopening her eyes, she saw Kuro standing in front of her growling. From between his legs she watched Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu struggling to hold him back. Mukotsu ran over to April.

"Are you alright?" he asked before gasping at her wound. She looked down as well and traced her eyes over the four one inch deep slashes on her chest. Blood running freely down her front.

She turned back to Mukotsu. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He tried to stop her as she got back up, but she shook him off. Getting up shakily, she found her balance and walked over to where Suikotsu was being held back.

"Release him."

Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu stared at her in shock.

"What? Why?" Mukotsu asked.

She looked into the eyes of Suikotsu and saw his inner battle of his two sides. One wanted to break free and kill her; the other wanted to help her. Glaring at the two holding him, she repeated her command. They watched her for a moment longer, then at each other, before releasing Suikotsu. As soon as he was free, he leaped towards her.

Dodging his swinging claws, April ran up and wrapped her arms around his waist and held on. She winced when his claws stabbed into her back.

"Suikotsu you have to decide," she whispered in his ear. She felt him start to shake from the effort of his two sides.

"I-I can't," he growled out. Tears weld up in April's eyes, but it wasn't because of the pain.

"Then blend them."

She felt him go ridged against her. "And how do you suggest I do that?" he said through clenched teeth.

April sniffled and pulled him closer to her but winced when his claws dug in deeper. "You just have to try."

Between them, her necklace started to glow a soft purple. A scream of agony was ripped from Suikotsu and he released his claws from April's back to grip his head. She held on as tight as she can while this all went on.

After what felt like a lifetime, Suikotsu dropped his arms to circle them around her and hugged her close as he breathed out panted breathes.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. She nodded and pushed back to look at him. Instead of the three green stripes he once had, there was only one on each side of his face right under his eyes. He reached a hand up and brushed away her tears. Looking down he gasped.

He gently pulled her off of him and pressed her down against the ground. Looking up he spoke to Mukotsu.

"Mukotsu, do you have any healing herbs with you?" at his nod, Suikotsu instructed him to make a paste. Turning to Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu he told them to fetch some water. They nodded and took off.

When they were out of sight, he began to lift April's shirt from off of her and tore off a section of it to be used to clean some of the blood off of her.

"I'm fine Suikotsu," she tried telling him as he wiped the blood away and stopped the bleeding with another section of her shirt. She winced when he put it against her wound.

He glared at her. "No you're not. This wouldn't of happen if it weren't for me."

April huffed but let him continue. Soon the other two came back with some water in a bowl that Mukotsu gave them to use. Suikotsu grabbed it and placed it beside April and ripped two large parts of cloth from his hakamas. Giving one to Kyokotsu, he soaked the other.

"Tear that into strips. We'll have to use that as bandages," he grabbed the soaking cloth and began to wash her wound. After cleaning it, he took the healing paste from Mukotsu and spread it along the slashes, making April wince and suck in a breath.

Once it was on, he turned and took the ripped cloth from Kyokotsu and started wrapping them around her. Tying the ends, he leaned back and looked at his handy work. He thought for a moment before standing up and removing his armor. Taking that off along with his haori, he handed it to Mukotsu and told him to help April get it on.

"That way you'll have something to wear for now," he told her as he put his armor back on. She nodded as Mukotsu used another strip of her was shirt and wrapped it around her waist and tied it.

Mukotsu helped her get up and she smiled at Suikotsu. "You don't have to worry about what I think of you. I know that you're a good guy."

Suikotsu laughed harshly. "If I'm such a good guy, why did I hurt you?"

She shrugged. "We all make mistakes," she went over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Now come on, we have to go get your other three brothers."

He nodded and April turned and started walking away down towards the river, her hand on Kuro to steady herself with Mukotsu and Ginkotsu right beside her.

"Amazing isn't she?" Kyokotsu asked coming up and standing next to Suikotsu as they both watched her slowly walk away. "She reminds me a great deal of big brother, wouldn't you agree?"

Suikotsu smiled and closed his eyes. "That she does. I don't think I've ever meet someone besides Bankotsu that can accept you automatically like that, and she still tried to help me even though I hurt her."

Kyokotsu nodded. "A phenomenal woman. Makes ya wish she could be yours, ne?"

"Why do you say that?" Suikotsu asked looking at Kyokotsu. Who just shrugged.

"There's a demon traveling with her that is trying to capture her attention. But I don't think she feels the same. She treats him like anyone else and you'd think that if she liked someone, she would treat them a bit differently."

Suikotsu looked down at the phoenix on his hand as it glowed a soft purple and smiled. "Yeah you would think." With that, the two started off after their brothers and April.

-X-

A/N: Uh oh! I'm thinking that Hiten is going to have some competition! Makes it more interesting doesn't it? REVIEW!


	7. Two More Brothers and A Cave

Alrighty here comes chapter 7 for your enjoyment because I know you like it since you kept reading up to this chapter. *nudges with elbow* Am I right or am I right?

Did you know? A shark is the only fish that can blink with both eyes. I'm guessing together since I read this asking myself 'Together both or one and then the other?'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

A Phoenix's Touch

Chapter 7: Two more brothers and a cave.

'God this hurts like a bitch,' April thought as her hand twitched to scratch her healing wounds. Luckily because of whatever she was, she healed rather quickly considering the four large slashes on her chest.

All the guys kept coming over to her and were constantly asking how she was. It started to make her think they were becoming attached to her.

The six of them were walking up another path on mount Hakurei. Technically, five were walking as April was riding on Kuro's back, which she wasn't too happy about. She wanted to walk now, but Suikotsu wouldn't let her because of her wounds.

"It's not my legs that are broken damn it," she muttered to herself. "I can fucking walk."

She looked over at the doctor and saw a small smile on his face. 'What's that about?' she wondered as she sighed.

No one paid any attention to her, so she sighed louder. That got the guys' attention.

"Can I walk now?" she whined to Suikotsu. He smiled and had Kuro stop and helped her down to inspect her wounds. Finding that they were already healing quickly, he turned to her and nodded.

"Yes you can walk now since your wounds are almost all the way healed and also because of the fact your legs aren't broken," she blushed when he said that. She hadn't meant for him to hear her.

April looked up shyly at him and watched his smile grow, which made her blush deepen. "Ah thanks."

She turned and started walking. She stopped at the part of the path where one could either go left or right. Looking from side to the other, April glanced down at her necklace. It was glowing red and turned slightly to the right. Suikotsu walked up to her.

"Which way now?" he asked as she stared at her necklace.

She turned her gaze to him and smiled. She pointed to the left. "This way."

Suikotsu nodded as they all turned and started down that direction. After walking about forty feet they stopped at a section of the mountain where a sliver of it was cut open, serving as a small cave. Holes were decorated around the sides of the opening.

'_From Renkotsu and Inuyasha's fight_,' Kuro told her. She looked at him.

"How do you know this stuff?" she asked as the men glanced between the dragon and herself.

Kuro rolled his eyes and sneezed out a puff of smoke.

She smirked. "Yeah whatever Scaly. You don't scare me." April walked over to the left side of the cave opening and spotted a skeleton lying amongst the rocks. She turned back to the brothers. "Okay so this is either Jakotsu, Renkotsu or Bankotsu. Since I have never met any of them, can one of you tell me?"

Suikotsu stepped forward and examined the body. "It's Renkotsu."

April nodded. "Okay. Hopefully this guy won't come back and attack me," she said winking at Suikotsu, making him blush. Turning back the body, she closed her eyes. "Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift you, for a third chance."

They all watched as Renkotsu came back and opened his eyes. He stared at April for a moment before looking around her to see his brothers behind her smirking and waving at him.

He turned back to April. "I don't understand. Why have you brought me back?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one that was against working for Naraku in the first place?" she stretched her arms out wide, but winced when they stretched her wounds. "Well, here's your chance to get back at him."

Renkotsu continued staring at her. "But I have done much wrong to my brothers. I have taken their jewel shards in order to get stronger and overpower our big brother."

"And that greed only serves to prove that you are indeed human and that you make mistakes. I'm sure your brothers will forgive you if you talk to them. Or fight them, whichever one guys like to do the most," she said waving her hand around.

He nodded and got up. "Alright then girl. What is next?"

She held up a finger. "First the name is April and second," she said showing him her two fingers. "We're bringing the other brother back that's in that cave over there," She said pointing to the cave.

Renkotsu nodded. "Jakotsu is in there."

April nodded and walked over to it with Suikotsu and Renkotsu following. They walked a ways towards a big pile of rocks lay covering yet another skeleton. She turned to the guys.

"Well since I'm a girl and wounded and also because you two are big strong guys, go and pick those rocks off your brother," she commanded. The two men laughed at her and did as they were told. Once they were able to clear off the rocks, April stepped forward.

"Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift you, for a third chance," she jumped when Jakotsu breathed in a rather loud breath. Coughing he sat up and looked around. Spotting Suikotsu and Renkotsu, he held up a peace sign.

"Hey there guys," he said cheerfully before glancing over at April, who gave him a small smile. What shocked them all was what happened next.

Jakotsu gazed at April with a faraway look, before jumping up and pulling her into his arms and petting her head. "You're so cute! And so adorable! I could just cut you up, you're so cute."

Suikotsu stepped forward with a hand up. "Carefully Jakotsu, the girl is wounded an-"he was cut off by April making a squealing noise and wrapping her arms around Jakotsu.

"No you're so cute you sadistic bastard," they leaned back still holding each other and grinned. Laughing they came back together and nuzzled heads.

Renkotsu sighed. "That has to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Suikotsu nodded agreeing.

April dropped her arms around Jakotsu, making him do the same thing and faced the other two. "Alright since we got you guys, let's head back to our camp and rest up."

Suikotsu stopped her. "Wait, what about our big brother?"

She shrugged. "He's not here," picking up her necklace she showed it to them. "This would be tugging me in the direction of him and it would also be glowing. So I figure he, somehow, isn't dead yet and is somewhere on this mountain." She walked around them and headed for the entrance of the cave. "But since it's getting dark, I say we head back for the night and continue the search tomorrow."

All three watched as she made her way out of the cave. Jakotsu made a high pitched sound and ran after her. The other two just stood there and shook their heads before following.

Suikotsu turned to Renkotsu. "Does she remind you of someone?"

Renkotsu grinned at him. "Yeah, a lot like big brother. That's probably why Jakotsu took a liking to her right away."

They both chuckled to themselves as they made it out of the cave.

-X-

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Hiten yelled as April and the six brothers made it to the camp. Kuro was still helping April walk as she went over to Hiten.

She rolled her eyes. "It's fine Hiten. Stop fussing."

He glared at her. "Stop fussing? You leave here in one piece and come back smelling heavily of your own blood and healing paste and you're wearing another man's haori!"

April huffed and reached down for her bag and grabbed a long sleeved shirt from it. Kuro turned to block her from view as she changed. Once she had her shirt on, she walked over to Suikotsu and gave him his haori back.

"Thanks again," she told him handing the garment back. He nodded and put it back on.

Hiten watched this transaction with narrowed eyes. Looking at Suikotsu's metal claws, he growled.

"Why do you have April's blood on your claws?" he snarled at him. All six brothers took defensive stances as Hiten started forward.

April stepped forward and pushed Hiten back. "Hey! Stop it now! It was an accident and I'm fine now so stop your bitchin' before I kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

He growled at her. "How can you forgive him for doing that? Not only did he attack you, he wounded you and you bring him back here like he can be trusted."

It was her turn to growl at him. "That's because he can be trusted Hiten. Look at it this way; I'm alive, he's sorry, he promised never to do it again and now we're good. Does that make it better for you?

"No!"

April threw her hands and gave a shriek. "Whatever I don't care. Trust him or don't, it's not my problem," she picked up her bag and jumped on Kuro's back. "I'll be back later."

Hiten ran over and grabbed her leg. "Where the hell are you going?"

Kicking her leg from his grasp, she glared at him. "To find a hot spring and to cool down. So leave me alone!" with that Kuro took off into the night sky.

"Feisty," Jakotsu said staring at the spot she had been with shock written on his face.

Tsubaki let out the laugh she had been holding in, making everyone look at her. "Oh, come on. I can't be the only one who thought that was funny?"

Yura chuckled from beside Manten. "I don't think I've ever seen April that angry before," she said as Manten nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well as the saying goes; 'hell hath no fury of that of a woman scorned,' Genji said from where he leaned against a tree and kept throwing glances at Jakotsu, who was pouting.

"I do hope she comes back soon. That was the only female that I have actually liked," he sighed.

Suikotsu looked at him. "As in what? Not a nuisance or as in you are attracted to her?"

Jakotsu pretended to barf. "Eww. No I meant I liked her company and that I'm not disgusted by the fact that she's a woman. She would make a great friend like big brother."

Nazuna nodded. "She does have that special something about her that makes her get along with everyone."

They all nodded and stared at the fire as they awaited her arrival.

Soon the sound of something big landed not too far away. Within a few minutes, April and Kuro came into view. She had her wet hair in a ponytail and had a content smile on her face.

Sitting down, April leaned against Kuro who had lain down on the ground. Souten went over and laid down by April as she made a bed for herself. Pulling Souten to her, she snuggled up to Kuro, sighing.

"Good night everyone."

A collective 'good night' sounded around the camp as April drifted off to sleep. Soon others followed her example but only Hiten, Suikotsu and Renkotsu were still wake.

They all looked around the camp and at each other before turning their gazes to April. It wasn't long until those three were also asleep with April's face etched in their minds.

-X-

It was happening again. But this time she was watching from afar.

April stood on the patio of the main section of the castle that overlooked the courtyard. She could hear the excited exclamations of her lord's men as they huddled around the executioner for the finale of the gory show.

She turned her head to see some of the guards dragging away the headless bodies of the six dead mercenaries, their names still shouted from the lips of the last of the seven. He was forced to his knees by three strong guards, staining his white hakamas green, as the general walked over with his axe resting on his shoulder.

Walking in front of the kneeling man, the general swiftly kicked him in the gut making him thrust forward and cough up blood. April's eyes narrowed as she listened to the sounds of the surrounding soldiers laugh and cheer their general on.

"My lady, I do not think this is something for you to watch," one of her maids said as they tried not to look at the scene that had April's outmost attention.

"I've seen the beheadings of the six other men and now you decide I shouldn't watch this?" she glanced at her maid out of the corner of her eye and watched the girl wince.

"I beg your pardon, but we know of your attachment to the lord's assassin and we don't want you to see him beheaded."

April turned and fully glared at the maid. "Then I suggest you shut up and leave me be. Or else it shall be you, who I watch become headless next."

The maid gulped and bowed to her as she stepped back. April turned back to the show and gasped.

The man on the ground was staring at her, a line of blood running down the side of his mouth as he grinned at her.

"Hey princess, you sure are a sight for sore eyes. Glad it's your face I get to gaze upon before my untimely doom," he jeered at her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

She shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"Ah come on. At least show me a little something, something for me to remember you by," he leaned forward in her direction, making the three soldiers strain to keep him where he was on the ground.

"Insolent wretch," the general growled kicking the man once more in the stomach. "Don't you dare speak to her majesty in such a way."

The man spat out blood and chuckled. "You're just mad because you can't have her because she wants me."

The general's grip on his axe tightened. "Enough of this," he yelled raising his axe into the air. "You die now!"

The man grinned and pulled forward forcing the guards to loosen their grip on him and lose their balance causing them to fall forward. The axe sank into the three unsuspecting guards as the man rolled away and snatched his weapon that was being held by three other guards.

He swung his large sword around like it weighed that of a feather and cut down the guards closest to him. He grinned as bloodlust began to fill his mind along with vengeance for his brothers.

He continued to kill everyone in the courtyard. Slashing through two more guards, he failed to hear the approach of the general behind him.

"NO!" April yelled as her necklace glowing a bright yellow and a yellow barrier surrounded the man protecting him from the general's attack. He turned to look at April and looked down at her necklace that shined the same color of the barrier around him that the general was still trying to cut into.

He grinned and with one swipe of his sword, he took down the barrier and sliced the head off the general. Straightening he faced towards April, his head bowed. Her maids gasped and turned to run.

Hearing them trying to escape, the man snapped his head up and considered them with wild red eyes. He smirked before leaping towards them and killing the two of them.

Placing his giant weapon on his shoulder, he turned and started for April with a wicked smile on his lips.

"So am I going to get what I asked for as my dying wish or are you going to have to die as well?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "How can I give a dying man his wish if he is in no threat of dying?"

He smirked and tapped his weapon against his shoulder. "Fine have it your way," he said as he lifted his sword up and swung at her. With a flash of purple from her necklace, the sword paused a hair's width away from her neck.

April stepped forward towards where he stood froze, her necklace glowing purple. He glared at her and shook with his effort to get free.

"What kind of magic is this?" he snarled at her, his red eyes glaring at her.

She walked until she was right in front of him. He hissed when her hands grasped either side of his face.

"Stop it."

He continued to glare at her. "Stop what?"

April smiled. "Your bloodlust. I know you don't want to turn it on me. But in order to do so, you must calm the beast inside of you that screams for blood."

He looked at her, sweat beading across his forehead. "I can't. It's too powerful."

She smirked at him. "It's unlike you to give up so easily. Why don't you stop acting like a child and more like a man and win your inner battle. Show that you are in control of your body, not it." She caressed his cheek. "If you do, then I just might have to reward you."

He closed his eyes and started panting as she pressed her body against his. He clenched his teeth and became rigid as he fought to calm himself.

After a few minutes, he let out a sigh and reopened his eyes to regard the woman in front of him with strikingly blue eyes. He dropped his grip on his sword and pulled her tighter against him. Leaning forward so that she could feel his breath on her lips, he smirked.

"Now how about I get my reward," he teased before closing the space between them.

-X-

April woke with a start. She glanced around to see that the sun was beginning to rise and that everyone was still sleeping.

Hot air suddenly blew against her back and she turned to see Kuro watching her with knowing in his eyes. She smiled and petted his nose. Careful not to wake Souten, she got up and stretched.

After working out the kinks in her back, she glanced around at the people who were awaking. She smiled and leaned besides the smoking embers of the fire. Restarting it, she began to make everyone breakfast.

Soon the smell of the cooking food reached the ones not yet awake and they opened their eyes and yawned.

Once everyone was given their food and done, April got up and started to get ready. Turning to the brothers, she opened her mouth to ask if they were ready but was interrupted.

"I'm coming with you this time," Hiten said standing up and walking over to her. "I don't want a repeat of yesterday," he reminded her with a glare to Suikotsu, who returned it.

April sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned and walked over to Kuro, who was still on the ground. "You stay here and watch over everyone okay."

He nodded and rubbed his head against her legs, making her laugh and pet his head. Turning back she noticed the brothers were all up and ready.

"Alright then let's get going," with a quick good-bye to everyone, they were on their way.

Making it back to the mountain took no time at all. Figuring out which way to go, however, was another story.

"I say we head this way and stay on the base of the mountain," April said pointing to where she indicated.

Hiten shook his head. "No. We should go up on the mountain and look for caves. That's where he's likely to be."

She glared at him. "No. we're going my way because if he was smart he would get out of the mountain and head towards where he can get at food and water yet remain hidden if he needed to heal."

He growled at her. "And I'm telling you that he would most likely still be in the higher portion of the mountain if he's too wounded to move."

April rolled her eyes. "If he's as stubborn as they said he was, then he's probably in the lower section after being in the upper part."

Before Hiten could answer, Renkotsu stepped between them. "If I may, I would have to agree with April. Big brother would be trying to get to the lower part of the mountain." He said as April turned and smirked at Hiten.

"But," Renkotsu continued. "If he is wounded severely, he may still be on the upper section of the mountain trying to get lower. So I say we start somewhere in the middle."

April nodded. "Alright that works for me," she said before walking up the path that led up the mountain.

Hiten stood there stunned. "Oh, so you're going to just go with whatever he says, huh?"

She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "Well since he does know him better than us and he thinks we're both right, it does make sense to start in the middle," she told him before walking again.

The six brothers smiled at her before following. Hiten stayed where he was for a bit longer and pouted, before catching up to the group.

Making it about three fourths up the mountain, April whistled as she looked around.

"We're pretty far up here, aren't we?"

Suikotsu smiled at her. "Yes and it is a wonderful view, isn't it."

"I'll say," Renkotsu said staring at April, making Hiten growl at him.

April nodded, oblivious to it all. She squinted at something in the distance. "Hey guys? What's that?"

They all turned to see what she meant. Realizing what it was, they all went into fighting stance as the horde of demons came at them. They all jumped out of the way as the demons crashed into the mountain side, forming a huge hole in it.

April landed on a small cliff and looked around to see everyone was fine. Looking over the cliff, she watched as the demons that had been killed on impact slide down the side of the mountain.

The others that had survived were either trying to get untangled from the others, so they could attack the humans or were forced into the hole in the mountain.

Something rumbled above them.

She looked up to see giant rocks starting to roll down the side of the mountain. She turned to tell the others but lost her footing and fell off the cliff and towards the hole.

Her scream died in her throat as Hiten grabbed her hand in his. "I gotcha," he said kneeling on the same ledge as she was on. She smiled up at him before glancing to the left and gasping. Suddenly a demon slammed into Hiten making him release his grasp on April.

She screamed as she fell down towards the dark hole.

Hiten quickly killed the demon before him and looked over the edge in time to see April disappear into the hole, demons following after her.

"APRIL!" he shouted making the brothers turn and look to where he was looking. They all turned at the sound of tumbling rocks and jumped out of the way as they fell and closed off the hole, crushing the demons that had been trying to get in after April.

Hiten and the others jumped down on the pile of rocks.

"Shit!" Hiten yelled, slamming his fist in the rock below him.

Suikotsu sighed and stepped towards him. "Hiten, we have to go back and get the others. Once we do we'll try to find an opening so that we can search for her."

Hiten sighed and straightened. "If she survived the fall and the demons you mean."

Suikotsu glared at him. "Don't be so pessimistic. She's strong. She will survive."

Hiten nodded and followed the others down the mountain. He knew that once they collected the others that if anything _were_ to happen to April, Kuro would know.

-X-

April got up with a groan and gripped her head. She had fallen hard on her back and head. Getting up off the ground, she noticed she was in some kind of cave.

She glanced around and sneaked a peak above her, but she wished she hadn't. Hundreds of demons flew above her, waiting for the opportunity to strike. She grabbed her sword and cautiously started to back away. One of the demons turned and snarled at her.

Turning quickly, she ran further into the mountain with the demons hot on her trail. Lengthening the distance between her and the demons as she ran, she looked to her right quickly and noticed an indent in the tunnel, serving as a small cave.

She skidded to a stop and quickly dove in there and waited. Soon the demons came around the bin and darted off further into the mountain. They hadn't noticed where she had stopped. Once she was sure they were gone for now, she turned and looked around the darkened cave. Luckily she had her bag with her.

Setting it on the ground, she removed a candle and lit it. She looked up and gasped. Leaning against the side of the cave was a young man in all white with battle armor across his chest and one shoulder. Leaning against him was a rather huge sword, encased in a purple wrapping.

April also noticed that he had two large gashes on his leg and abdomen. Taking a step forward, she stopped. 'It, it's him,' she thought staring at the man in front of her. 'It's the guy from my dream. The seventh member of the Band of Seven.'

"Bankotsu," she whispered as a roar was sounded from inside the mountain. The demons had turned around and were headed for her. She looked over her shoulder to estimate how long until they would get here.

Figuring out a time of three minutes, she glanced back around at Bankotsu, but gasped as her eyes met his own blue eyes that now watched her with the mixed emotions of wonder, pain, relief, suspension.

He used his weapon to lift himself off the ground and face her. Even with him being a bit wobbly, he still managed to point the sword at her and glare.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

-X-

A/N: And so enters Bankotsu! Finally right? Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but you'll just have to tune in next time to find out what happens won't ya? Huh, huh? REVIEW: like your life depended on it!


	8. Bankotsu and Jealousy

Woohoo! I finally am bringing Bankotsu in the story. That sexy man! And he's gonna stir up some trouble for April. That's for damn sure! I know you're all excited so here you go!

Did you know? A "jiffy' is an actual unit of time for 1/100th of a second. That's like Dash from the Incredibles… yeah I went there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

A Phoenix's Touch

Chapter 8: Bankotsu and Jealousy

Hiten sighed as him and the others made it down the mountain and towards the camp. They stopped as they heard something approaching.

Kuro came out of the trees growling at them. His eyes darted around wildly as if trying to see if April was hidden behind one of them. Suikotsu put his hands up as a peace sign and stepped towards Kuro. But stopped when Kuro crouched down, ready to pounce.

The rest of the small camp came running out of the trees.

"Where's April?" Yura asked.

Renkotsu looked at the ground and sighed. "We were attacked by demons on the mountain and she fell into a giant hole in the side of the mountain."

"Then there was an avalanche which closed off the hole trapping her and some of the remaining demons inside," Suikotsu finished. Genji looked down as his sisters all gasped, tears running down their faces.

"Will she be okay?" Souten asked her brother.

Hiten shook his head. "I don't know. We came back to assemble you guys so that we can find her," he stopped and looked at Kuro. "And we know that if anything were to happen to her, Kuro would be able to know."

Kuro glared at him and then the brothers before walking a few feet away and lying in the grass facing away from them. They all heard him whimper in worry for his mistress. Koryu padded over and rubbed against him, trying to comfort him.

Hiten stepped forward to set his hand on Kuro's hide, but pulled it back when Kuro turned and hissed at him in warning; his back curved over giving him the impression of a snarling cat. Souten ran forward and wrapped her arms around the dragon's fore leg, tears running down her face.

"It's okay Kuro, we'll find her," she sniffled and buried her face in the dragon's leg. Kuro looked down at her and licked her cheek making her giggle.

He turned and glared at Hiten and the others before walking towards the mountain.

Suikotsu sighed. "I'm sure that means we should follow." Everyone nodded and started off, but gave the stricken dragon enough room.

-X-

'Oh boy. He's really cute,' April thought as she looked Bankotsu over. Her eyes shifted over his raven black hair pulled back in a braid, tanned skin that was brought out by the white of his clothing, to his expressive blue eyes; he was one big slice of sexy. It didn't help that his gorgeous features made her go speechless. Jakotsu mentioned he was cute but she didn't think he did Bankotsu justice.

'He's really, really good looking,' it seemed that she couldn't get over it no matter how hard she tried. Even with him pointing his sword in her face. She just couldn't stop looking up and down his obviously good physique.

From his broad shoulders, wide chest, to the 'V' shape of his abdomen; all the way down to his strong looking hips and thighs. She looked back up to find him smirking at her.

"See anything you like?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She smirked back and looked down the length of his sword.

"How many demons can you kill with that thing?" she asked meeting his eyes.

He brought back the sword to rest it on his shoulder. "Enough. Why?"

She shook off the memory of her dream and tilted her head towards the mouth of the cave.

"Because we've got company," she said unsheathing her sword and turned as the demons appeared before them. She could hear Bankotsu sigh and walked forward. He stood next to her and looked at the demons.

April couldn't help but notice how short he was. Granted he was about three inches taller than her but she bet that he didn't even graze Renkotsu's chin. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

'Though big things come in small packages,' she thought as she looked at him.

"You stay here, I'll go take care of these stupid demons," he said taking a step forward. He glanced at her from over his shoulder. "But when I do, you're going to answer some of my questions."

She saluted him. "Aye, aye captain."

He shook his head and turned back to the demons. Taking his sword off his shoulder, he began to twirl it over his head. "DRAGON HAMMER," he shouted as a he blasted the demons away.

He was able to kill off a large section of the demons. Twirling the sword again, he smirked at the demons rushing at him and sliced away the last of them.

Smirking he turned back to April. "How was that?"

She rolled her eyes. 'Boys and their egos,' she thought as she spotted something over his shoulder. Gripping her sword, she rushed at him and wrapped her arms and legs around him and stabbed the last demon that was about to bite off his head, in the roof of its jowls.

April knocked the demon carcass of her sword and looked over at him to find him staring at her.

She smiled at him. "Umm, sorry. There was a demon behind you," she said watching his face.

He blinked at her before his face turned into a grimace. Jumping back, April looked down to see his wounds.

"Oh, man. I'm so sorry'" she said as he limped over to the wall and slid down to sit. "I didn't even see them."

Bankotsu snorted. "I'm sure that was because you were checking out other parts of me."

April walked over and kneeled besides him. "Here let me heal you," she said reaching for him.

He smacked her hands away and gave her a look. "I'll be fine. And besides, you don't have anything to heal me with."

She smirked at him as her necklace started glowing green. "That's where you're wrong." Leaning forward she placed her hands on his wounds and watched as they began to mend themselves.

Once she was sure he was healed, she lay back on the ground and panted. It was her first chance to heal someone. She just didn't know it would take so much out of her.

Bankotsu stood up and looked himself over. Both his great wounds were gone along with the minor ones he had been given. He looked down at the woman on the ground trying to catch her breath.

He did have to admit that she was beautiful. Especially how her face was flushed with her black hair coiled around her head. She looked like she had just been thoroughly ravished. His eyes took in her large blue eyes surrounded by thick lashes.

Her distinct nose that was small but flared out gently at the end, telling him she wasn't Japanese. Her full lips were slightly parted to catch her breath. He looked over her high cheekbones and down her slender neck to slim shoulders.

He followed down her muscled yet slender arms, over her large bosom which was rising up and down in the effort to fill her lungs with oxygen. He looked along her small waist to her shapely hips and thick muscled thighs and defined calves. He couldn't see her feet because of the boots she was wearing.

Speaking of what she was wearing, he took in her strange black, long-sleeved haori to the tough looking blue fabric of her hakamas that seemed to fit against her like a second skin. His eyes traveled back up to find her watching him, amusement in her eyes.

"See anything _you_ like?" she asked as she sat up.

He smirked. "Maybe."

She laughed and got to her feet. Looking around she whistled. "So Renkotsu was right. You were on the middle section."

Bankotsu stared at her in shock. "Did you say Renkotsu?" at her nod, his eyes narrowed and he stalked towards her until her back hit the wall of the cave and he used his Banyu and his other arm to block her escape. "How is it possible you know Renkotsu when I was the one who killed him?"

April smirked at him, totally unafraid. "I brought him back."

He blinked. "You what? How's that possible? You look pretty human to me."

She shrugged. "I don't know how exactly, I just know I can. All your brothers are back, fully alive without the help of the jewel shards," she looked down at his neck and saw only one there. "Looks like Inuyasha took all but one of yours huh?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. He pressed his body against hers. "What are you?"

April rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "I don't even know. I'm still trying to figure it out." She looked at him for a moment. "If you would like, I could bring you back fully."

He stepped away from her and held up his companion. "How do I know you aren't working for Naraku and are just trying to steal my jewel shard?"

She snorted. "Why would I go through the trouble of healing you just to take your jewel shard? I want nothing to do with them and I'm certainly not working for that damned Naraku. I was brought here to stop him, not help him."

Bankotsu stared at her for a moment before lowering his weapon. "How do I know you just won't take it and walk away leaving me here?"

April held up a hand. "I promise I will not just leave you here, or I'll never hear the end of it from Jakotsu."

He blinked. "You brought Jakotsu back?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah and he speaks of you with a great deal of admiration."

Considering his options, Bankotsu sighed. "Fine take it, but you better bring me back as soon as possible."

April nodded and stepped forward. Digging her fingers in his neck, she grabbed the jewel shard and pulled it out. She watched as he turned into a skeleton and fell to the floor. Placing the jewel shard in her pocket, she glanced down to see her necklace shining a bright red.

"Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift you, for a third chance," she watched as Bankotsu came back and blinked up at the ceiling of the cave.

He sat up and stared at her. "You really can bring people back."

She smiled at him and leaned towards him. "Told you," she then noticed where his eyes had landed and straightened. "Pervert."

Bankotsu laughed and stood up and stretched. "Ahh, it feels good to be back all the way," he said looking over at her and grinning. Suddenly he stood still while he watched her. She quirked an eyebrow as he dropped his arms and started for her.

"What are yo-" he pushed her against the wall before she could finish and pressed his body against hers. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands and pressed them above her head. With his knee, he spread her legs on either side of his hips and pressed against her making her gasp.

He leaned forward and placed his face in her neck and breathed in. His eyes rolled in the back of his head at her scent. She smelt so good. Running his nose along her neck, he felt her shiver against him. He smirked before leaning back to look at her.

"It's been way too long since I've been with a woman," he said leaning back forward to give her jaw open mouth kisses.

He heard her snort. "And it's still going to be a while. I don't give it up to any guy I bring back," she said as he nipped her collarbone.

Moving his head so that he faced her, Bankotsu looked into her eyes and could see the lust apparent in them. He leaned forward until his lips hovered over hers. He looked down at her lips and then back up into her eyes. "What if I'm not just any guy?" he asked as her breathing started to become labored. He watched her for a second longer before crushing his lips to hers.

Keeping one hand around her wrists, he let the other one travel down her side until it gripped her luscious backside and pulled her to him. The sudden movement made her gasp and when she did, his tongue snuck in making them both moan as their tastes filled each others' mouths.

He let go of her hands to place his free one in her hair to hold her in place. He could feel her hands reaching up and gripping his hair and bringing him closer to her.

Now this was a kiss. April moaned as her grip on his hair tightened when his hand on her ass began to squeeze and knead it. She pressed herself closer to him as her hands worked their way across his shoulders, down his chest and around to grab a hold of his back.

The hand in her hair released her and traveled down over her breast, across her flat stomach to her legs. He used both hands to grip her thighs and wrap her legs around his hips, molding her against him.

She groaned as she felt his erection against her. Grinding her hips against him, she heard him gasp and moan before pushing her harder against the wall. He rubbed himself against her making her head fall back and gasp.

He felt her fingers dig into his back. His lips traveled along her neck until he found the spot where she moaned when he sucked on it.

She bit her lip as his sinfully good mouth worked wonders on her neck. She couldn't help but wonder how it'd feel on other parts of her. Grabbing his hair, she pulled his head away from her until she could look in his eyes.

Her breath came out in pants as she tried to talk. "We have to get going," she panted, as his eyes went back down to her mouth. One of his hands went back up to her back and pressed her tighter against him.

"And why is that?" he said as he shook her hands off of him and went back to sucking on her jaw and neck, making her close her eyes .

"Be-because the others are worried sick and don't you want to see, ohh," she moaned when he nipped her. "Don't you want to see your brothers again?" she felt him smirk against her.

"They can wait a bit longer," he said before running his tongue along the column of her throat.

She sighed before placing her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. She laughed when he made a whining sound but released her.

Walking over she bent and picked up her sword she had dropped when he had pushed her against the wall. Turning around, she noticed that he was checking out her ass.

She thrust out her hip and placed a hand on it while giving him a look. But he only grinned at her and picked up his Banyu.

He started for the entrance of the cave when he stopped and turned towards her. Holding out his hand, he smiled. "You are coming?"

She smiled back and walked forward and took his hand. Together they started on their way out of the mountain.

-X-

They made it down at least two hundred feet from where they had originally started. April stared at Bankotsu's back and wondered if he knew where they were. Suddenly he stopped and looked around. Scratching his head, he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Uh, I don't know where we are," he muttered. April felt like slapping her forehead.

She sighed. "So you went and got us lost?"

Bankotsu grinned. "Well if I'm going to get lost, at least it's with someone as pretty as you," he said winking at her.

Shaking her head, April looked around. She was glad to see that nothing looked similar so that meant they weren't going in circles. She stopped when she heard something. Placing her hand on Bankotsu's arm, she stopped him and placed a finger on her lips when he gave her a look.

"Do you hear that?" she asked her eyes darting around.

Bankotsu stopped and listened. "It sounds like wind blowing," he said watching a smile start to form on April's face.

She pointed in front of them and ran off, Bankotsu following behind her. Making it about thirty feet, they noticed a crack in the mountain big enough for them to squeeze through. April turned and grinned at him.

"Found our way out," she said happily before pushing through the hole to stand on a path on the side of the mountain. She turned and helped Bankotsu out. Together they stood there and breathed in the mountain air.

Bankotsu suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, as a roar was sounded above them. She peaked around him to see Kuro flying towards her. She grinned and sidestepped Bankotsu, but waved off his attempt to pull her back.

"That's my dragon," she said waving at Kuro.

He looked at her then the dragon. "He belongs to you?"

She nodded as Kuro landed on the path and started nuzzling her. April laughed at the dragon and scratched his scales.

"Oh, you silly dragon, did you miss me?" she asked kissing his eyelid.

Kuro whimpered and licked her cheek. The dragon turned and considered Bankotsu with his red eyes. Bankotsu tensed not knowing what the dragon would do. He watched as Kuro stepped away from April and towards him. Making it to stand in front of Bankotsu, Kuro lowered his head and rubbed it against Bankotsu's chest.

Bankotsu stared at it in wonder, before patting him on the head.

All three turned at the sound of April's name being called.

"Well it looks like he likes him more than he did me," Hiten said as he jumped off his brother's cloud. He walked over to April and grabbed her to him, surprising her. "I'm so sorry April. If it weren't for me you would have never fell in that hole."

April awkwardly patted his back as Kuro snorted in agreement. Bankotsu looked on with narrowed eyes.

"Is he your lover?" he asked April.

She turned her head and looked at him with wide eyes. Pushing Hiten away, she faced Bankotsu. "No, he's not. He's just a good friend of mine. And also another person I brought back."

Hiten turned and glared at Bankotsu. "Who the hell are you?"

Bankotsu smirked and tapped his Banryu against his shoulder. "I'm the leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu."

Hiten cocked his head to the side. "So you're the last of them huh?" he turned and looked at April. "Looks like we're done looking for the Band of Seven and now we can go and join forces with," he shuddered. "Inuyasha."

April rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he isn't as bad as you make him out to be."

Bankotsu stepped forward. "Wow, wait a second. Join forces with that mutt? You brought my brothers and I back to join forces with the people that killed us? No way."

Hiten looked up to see if any clouds would roll in like they did when he tried to get out of it, but none came.

April sighed. "No, I brought you and your brothers back to defeat Naraku. It just so happens that Inuyasha and his group are doing the same so it would make sense to join them."

Bankotsu scoffed. "I want nothing to do with that stupid dog."

She placed her hands on her hips. "You really don't have a choice, Bankotsu. That mark on your hand proves you are with me and I just happen to be with Inuyasha."

Bankotsu looked down at his hand and noticed a phoenix. He looked up at April. "Fine, since I'm apparently stuck doing this, I'll do it for you but not him."

April smiled and turned to Hiten. "Hey Bankotsu and I will take Kuro back to the camp, while you and Manten go and tell everyone you found us okay?"

Hiten turned and glared at Bankotsu, who was smirking at him. Hiten didn't like the fact that this little punk would be spending time with his girl. He sighed and turned back to April. "Alright, meet you back at camp."

She nodded and Hiten leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Stepping away, he turned and jumped back on the cloud with his brother and flew away.

Bankotsu came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

April stepped away and rolled her eyes. "For me it's nothing. But for him, I'm not so sure." She started to walk towards Kuro, only to be pulled back to Bankotsu, who gave her a hard kiss.

His tongue went between her parted lips and caressed hers, making her moan and lean into him. Letting her go with a small kiss, he turned her to Kuro who was watching them with amused eyes.

April got on Kuro's back with Bankotsu behind her. He kept an arm around her waist and the other firmly on his companion as Kuro lifted into the air and set off towards their camp.

Making it there, they were greeted by everyone. The other six members of the Band of Seven greeted their leader first before going over to April to make sure she was okay.

She laughed at the guys' worry. "Don't worry guys I'm absolutely fine. A bit sore from the fall, but still all together."

Suikotsu stepped towards her. "How are your wounds healing?"

Bankotsu's ears perked up "Wounds?" he asked looking at April. "You were wounded? When?"

"When she went and resurrected your buddy Suikotsu here," Hiten said glaring at Bankotsu. "He slashed at her after she so kindly gave him back life."

April turned and glared at him. "And I told you to get over it."

Suikotsu nodded. "She knows how sorry I am and that I am forever in her debt for her help in calming my other side," he said smiling down at April, who blushed and giggled.

"Oh, so that's why you look different Suikotsu," Bankotsu said walking over to April. "I didn't even notice you only had two strips instead of six."

Suikotsu laughed. "Always so observant big brother."

Bankotsu laughed too and turned to April. "Come on, let's see the damage."

Hiten stepped forward to protest, but April had already pulled her shirt down for him to see the four long pink marks that started above her left breast to the top of her right shoulder. She shivered when Bankotsu ran his fingers up the scratches. Pulling her shirt back into place, she smiled at him. "See, I'm absolutely fine."

They all turned at the sound of someone coming through the forest. Out of nowhere, a bone scythe shot out of the bushes and at April. She caught it before it hit her and grabbed hold of the chain connected to it and pulled.

A boy went flying out when the chain was pulled. Hiten and Suikotsu ran forward to grab the boy and pulled him up for everyone to see.

Bankotsu blinked. "Hey it's Kohaku. The ninja."

Kohaku tried to get away from the two holding him. "Release me at once."

Hiten smirked. "I don't think so little boy," he looked at April. "Hey this kid has a jewel shard in his back. Want me to take it out?" he asked as Kohaku's eyes widen and his struggle intensified. April walked forward to stand in front of the boy.

"No, I think I will," she said leaning her hand forward.

"Oh no you don't," came a voice from their left. They turned as Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru came through the trees, the others following them. Sango gasped seeing April's hand reaching for Kohaku. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hiraikotsu," she shouted throwing her weapon at April. Bankotsu ran forward and knocked it away with his Banryu.

Inuyasha growled at her. "So you're the one bringing back these bastards huh?" he raised his Tetsusaiga. "Wind scar!" he released his attack on the small group. They closed their eyes for impact but felt none. They opened their eyes to see a yellow barrier around them.

April's necklace glowed yellow as she glared at Inuyasha. "Really? To get at me you'd kill these innocent humans?"

"They ain't so innocent if they're with you," he snarled at her.

She rolled her eyes before walking over to Kohaku and taking out his jewel shard. Sango shouted and ran at the barrier with her sword and tried to cut it down.

"You killed my brother, you bitch!" she screamed at April.

April sighed and looked at her. "No, I released him from Naraku's command. Now shut up and let me continue."

Miroku came over and pulled Sango into his arms as they watched April take Kohaku's lifeless face in her hands.

"Dust to dust, ash to ash. From the unknown I lift you, for a third chance," the wind blew around them as red light burst from April's necklace. They all stared at Kohaku as he breathed in a shaky breath.

Hiten and Suikotsu released him as April stayed kneeling in front of him. Kohaku looked up at April with tears in his eyes, turning to Sango he let out a sob.

"S-sango. I-I've killed father! I-I've killed so many people, Sango," he said hysterically. April let down the barrier as Sango took a few hesitant steps towards her brother.

"Kohaku?" she looked over at April who smiled at her and gestured to her brother. Tears sprang anew from Sango's eyes as she ran and held her brother, comforting him.

April got up and backed away from the two. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out the other jewel shard and walked over to Kagome.

She glared at Inuyasha when he tried to step in her path. "Here you go Kagome. I believe these belong to you," she said holding out her fist. Kagome gave her a questioning look before cupping her hands below April's and felt April drop the two jewel shards in her hands. "I'm sure that's what led you to us in the first place huh?" she asked the girl.

Kagome stared at the jewel shards in her hands before looking up at April. "Why are you giving them to me?" she asked April.

April quirked an eyebrow at her. "You are trying to collect the pieces of the jewel right?" at her nod, April smiled. "Well then, they're yours."

Kagome blinked. "I thought you would be giving them to Naraku."

April snorted. "Why would I give them to that bastard?"

Inuyasha took a step forward. "Because you're working for him, that's why! Why else would you bring these guys back?"

Bankotsu snorted. "She's not working with Naraku, Inuyasha. She brought us back so that we can help defeat him."

Koga stared at April. "Why would you do that?"

She smiled at him. "Because I was given the opportunity to see what would happen if he won, and I'm sure as hell not letting it happen." She waved them forward. "Come on, join our little camp and I'll explain everything to you."

They nodded and walked over to where April's group was seated and made themselves comfortable.

Shippo held on to Kagome and stared at the Thunder Brothers. April watched him shake with fear and went over to him.

"I know that they were responsible for killing your father Shippo. And I would have gladly brought him back if not for the fact that your father is in a better place now and is watching over you," she said putting her hand on the kit's head. "And besides, you're happy with your life now right?" when he nodded she smiled. "See? You don't have to worry about them. They will never hurt you. They've already paid the price for killing your father and you've avenged them so technically you guys are even right?"

Shippo sighed and looked down. "I guess you're right."

April smiled and ruffled his hair. She got up and walked over to Hiten.

"Are you going to tell the wolf and the slayer about their people?" he whispered in her ear.

She shook his head. "No, but I think I'll send them a letter later." She turned back and sat on a log by the fire next to Bankotsu, who wrapped an arm around her waist. Which make Hiten growl at him and caused many raised eyebrows from the newcomers.

April rolled her eyes and looked at them all. "Alright then, what would you like to know first?"

-X-

A/N: Next time, April tells them about what she does, where she came from and makes some more friends and catches the eye of someone else. If you can guess who it is, you're amazing! REVIEW!


	9. How It Started

I'm sure some of you are at this point wondering how April came to be in this story, but never fear! This chapter is about that! So I hope you enjoy! Oh and please not that I'm using the same name as my character in If You Just Realize. That's only because I did that to help myself to make this writing easier and obviously you'll see that my other stories won't have the same name.

Did you know? An ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain? No wonder it sticks its head in the ground, the dumb bird…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the characters I created.

A Phoenix's Touch

Chapter 9: How it started

Previously,

_She turned back and sat on a log by the fire next to Bankotsu, who wrapped an arm around her waist. Which make Hiten growl at him and caused many raised eyebrows from the newcomers._

_April rolled her eyes and looked at them all. "Alright then, what would you like to know first?"_

-X-

Kagome cleared her throat. "Well I guess we're all wondering why you were told to bring them back."

April shrugged. "Apparently they are useful in the destroying of Naraku, and even though the people that brought me here knew they were once your enemies, they hoped you could over look that for this greater cause."

"And who are these people that brought you here?" Inuyasha asked.

She shook her head. "I never saw their faces but there were three of them and they told me what I needed to do, what would happen if I failed and gave me Kuro," April turned to run her hand over Kuro scales making him purr.

"What exactly happened?" Ayame asked from where she sat next to Koga.

April smiled. "It all started when I was going for a random walk in one of the parks in my city…"

FLASHBACK:

April walked up the small hill that was between the sidewalk and the park's pathways. She turned and walked down and on the path next to the river in the park. She sighed happily as she went along.

Reaching into her pocket, she took out her IPod and changed the song. The one she had been listening to didn't quite fit her mood. Placing the device back in her pocket she mouthed the words and thought about her current situation.

She had finally finished college and was lucky enough to land a job at a business here in town. She was happy that her parents had been nice enough to let her stay with them while she finished school.

It had been hard with wanting her space but a good way of saving up money from her part-time job to get a place of her own. Tomorrow she and her cousin were going apartment hunting and then she'd be saying bye-bye to her parent's house and hello to her freedom.

April walked along the curve of the path and nodded hello to an elderly couple taking a stroll. That was another thing she had to go 'hunting' for. A man. The last few ones didn't make the cut and she was extremely glad about that.

She was taken from her thoughts when suddenly her IPod was cut off. Stopping she took it out and looked at it. It didn't appear like anything was wrong with it. She remembered charging it so she couldn't figure out what had happened.

She shrugged and took out her ear buds and wrapped them around the device and stuck it back in her pocket.

'Guess I'm not listening to music on this walk,' she thought taking off again. She stopped again when a noise came from her left, behind some trees. It sounded again and April noticed it seemed like a whimper.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed the sound into the trees. Walking until the sound was right in front of her, she gasped looking from behind some bushes.

A Chinese looking dragon lay on the ground its left front paw stuck in some kind of trap. The skin around paw was bleeding; giving her the impression it had tried to free itself. She shifted and accidently snapped a twig next to her, giving her away.

The dragon got up and growled in her direction, its red eyes narrowed and glowing.

For some unknown reason, she came around the bushes with her hands up where the dragon could see them, as to not further frighten it. Though she couldn't figure out who exactly was more scared, her or the dragon. But she was betting on her.

"Hey there dragon," she whispered taking a step forward. The dragon growled again making her stop. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to free you so that someone else doesn't find you and gives you to the military to be studied."

The dragon cocked its head at her. If she wasn't so scared, April would have thought that was cute. Taking slow steps she finally made it to the dragon. She looked closer at it.

It was huge! It was about the length of a school bus and reaching seven feet. The prettiest silver scales decorated its body making it shine in the sun light.

"You sure are pretty," she told it before looking down at the trap. It looked like a regular rope tied around the dragon's ankle, but it also had chunks of metal piecing in the rope, that cut into the dragon. Grabbing one of the metal pieces from the rope, she began to cut at the rope that circled its leg.

When she was done, she sat back and smiled. Looking up, her smile faded as she was now looking into the red eyes of the dragon as it studied her. It watched her for a bit, before turning to show her its side and dropped closer to the ground.

April stood there confused. 'It wants me to get on?' the dragon looked back at her and with its giant head forced her closer to its back. She stumbled over to it and placed a shaky foot on the dragon's elbow and lifted herself onto its back. As soon as she was on, the dragon took off into the air and straight up towards to sky. April screamed and held on tighter.

She looked up to see the dragon was flying towards a black hole that had formed in front of them. As soon as they were inside, the hole closed and the dragon flew a ways before dropping down to the floor and crouched for April to get off.

Stumbling off, April glanced around. The dragon had taken her to some weird dark place with light coming from an unknown direction. 'How can light come from nowhere?' she thought as she turned to the dragon and opened her mouth to speak but noticed that it was staring at something. She turned and her eyes widened.

Three figures sat on stone chairs in front of her. A light shone from behind them so that April couldn't see their faces. But from the way they held themselves, she could tell that the one in the middle was female and the other two were male.

"Welcome April," the one in the middle spoke, warmth generating from her voice sending shivers down April's spine. That voice sounded so familiar yet at the same time foreign. It almost seemed like she sang her words instead of speaking them.

"Uh yeah hi. Um, I was just wondering, where exactly am I?" she asked.

The bulky guy on April's left snorted. "You should just be happy to be in our presence child. But if you must know, we are in the neutral dimension where we hold conferences and judgments of our kind and some others," he said waving his hand around in a circular motion as if he didn't really care. When this one spoke it was more like growling.

"That doesn't tell me anything," April didn't know why but she felt like she should stand up to this guy for some reason.

A high pitched neighing laugh came from the one sitting on the far right. "It would seem she has adopted your feistiness Phyx," he spoke turning his head towards the one in the middle. April could make out the profile of his long face. It reminded her of a horse.

The woman in the middle nodded. "Yes it does, Unitoric. But she'll need it," the one called Phyx leaned forward towards April. "My child, you are in the dimension where no bias exists and only the truth lives. Thus it is called the neutral dimension."

April nodded. "Well now that I know that, what do you want from me?"

Phyx leaned back and placed her head on her fist. April watched as red hair fell off to the side, but the hair looked more like feathers than hair. "You, should you choose to accept, are to be given a mission to destroy a bothersome demon in another dimension similar to your own."

She blinked. "But why me? I'm just a human girl that finished her college education with no fighting experience at all."

The one on the left barked out a laugh. "Exactly what I said! You are in no means able to take down this demon. Even with the companions you will be receiving if you accept."

Phyx let out a sigh. "Silence Drayshan. You know that we can help in that department if she chooses to help." Straightening she focused her attention on April. "My dear, you are no more human than any of us in this place. You are from a great line of powerful beings. Upon your birth, the people you call your parents were chosen to raise you until the time came to fulfill your destiny."

April stared at her. "I'm not human?" she watched Phyx shake her head.

"No, you are not."

"Then what am I?" she asked.

Phyx shook her head again. "I cannot tell you that. All that you must know is that the answers you seek will come to you as you complete this mission."

April considered this for a moment. "So you're telling me that I'm not a human, you want me to defeat some bothersome demon because it's apparently my destiny, my parents aren't really my parents and I'm just supposed to accept this?"

The outside two nodded while Phyx sighed. "I know it is hard to believe and comprehend but this is in your blood. What you are will be urging you to agree to this. It is what you were, I guess, born to do. Didn't you ever feel like your life had a purpose higher than anything you could imagine?"

April nodded, not really knowing what to say.

Phyx continued. "See? This is what you are and going against this would be like going against yourself."

"But I don't even know what I am. How can I be going against myself when I'm not sure what myself is?" she was starting to get really frustrated.

"All in good time my child, all in good time. Now we must get an answer from you right away, we don't have much time to lose."

April blinked and waved her hands in front of her. "Wait one second. I have another question. What exactly would happen if I don't do this?"

Phyx and Drayshan turned to Unitoric, who sighed. He lifted his hand and a blue light shone around it. "This is my gift that I am supposed to give you, should you agree but then again once you see this, I'm sure you will agree." The blue light formed a small sphere in his hand and he blew it to April. "This is my gift to you. The gift of Knowledge."

The blue sphere stopped in front of April. She stared into it and gasped. Inside was a huge fight as people battled against a giant demon that slaughtered the people around him one by one. The scene suddenly changed to the same demon hold a pink jewel in his hand and making a wish to control the world.

Another scene showed and the world looked dreary and dark. She could feel no happiness only death and despair. A small girl that looked around the age of six walked over to a soldier patrolling the lands and begged him for death. April watched as the soldier kicked the girl away and told her she wouldn't get off that easily.

The sphere went back to its blue color and sank into her forehead.

"With that you will be able to see why the people you are in charge of bringing back are worthy to help and also any other information you require shall be given to you, should you ask for it," Unitoric said. He gasped and snapped his fingers together. Forming an orange sphere, he sent it to April where it also sank into her forehead. "And that is the knowledge knowing how to use any weapon you come across, though you'll have to train yourself with it."

Phyx laughed and cocked her head while looking at April. "Although already have the two gifts from Unitoric, do you accept this mission?"

April nodded. "After seeing what would happen, I don't think I could ever live with myself if just walked away." Phyx nodded and turned to Drayshan.

Drayshan sighed and held up his hand. A red sphere formed there and was sent to April. "This is my gift, which is the gift of tongues. Where you're going English isn't the main language so you'll be able to speak, understand, read and write any language you come across," he turned to the dragon that was still beside her. "My other gift is the gift of a familiar. And so, Kuro will be assigned to that duty, since you were the one to hear him."

April looked at Kuro than Drayshan. "You mean he's my familiar because I heard him when he was in pain?"

Phyx nodded. "Only you would have been able to hear your familiar, so he was destined to be yours. And he shall know if you are in danger and, heavens forbid, dead.

Kuro leaned over and rubbed his head against April's arm as if saying thank you. April laughed and scratched his scales on the side of his jaw, which made him purr.

Phyx cleared her throat getting the two's attention. She held out her hand and a necklace formed. Sending it to April, she spoke. "This is a necklace that will help in training your new powers. And no, if you were to lose it you would not go insane with your powers. It just shows what power you are using until you become familiar with that power. Also you will be given dreams that show you how your powers are used. Your first power will be resurrection. When you resurrect someone, the necklace will glow red. But the dreams you shall have will show you more in detail. You must go where the necklace leads you and resurrect the people that shall be of great service in defeating the demon Naraku. You will know this with the knowledge Unitoric gave you, which your familiar has as well. Also since that is your first power, you must give each person you bring forth the sign of the phoenix, which shall be your trademark. After you're first dream the mark will appear upon your back."

Reaching behind her, Phyx pulled out a small bag that was made from similar scales like Kuro's. "This bag is made from the scales your familiar has shed. But do not be fooled by its small appearance; it has the power to hold a great deal of objects of any size, shape or weight. Which should come in handy when you're traveling a great distance and carrying a heavy load would become a burden." She flung the bag at April, who caught it.

Strapping it to her back, she looked over at the three in front of her. "Thank you for the gifts, I shall do my hardest to complete this mission and I will not let you down."

Drayshan nodded. "See that you don't."

Phyx laughed. "We shall be watching over you, my child and we will meet again when the time is right."

April nodded and turned to Kuro. "Well new familiar, should we get this show on the road?" Kuro snorted out some smoke, making April laugh, and crouched down for her to get on. Once she did, she waved good-bye to the three and Kuro flew off in the direction of the portal to the new dimension.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Everyone stared at April when she finished. She laughed seeing their faces. "That was my reaction when I woke up and realized it wasn't a dream."

Kagome blinked. "So not only are you from the future, you're from another dimension?"

April nodded. "Yeah, sorta like your future but I guess it's different," she said shrugging.

Sesshomaru considered the information the girl had given everyone. He had heard rumors about the three beings that controlled the dimensions but no one knew what beings they were.

Looking the girl up and down, he didn't notice anything particularly extraordinary but if she was chosen for this mission than there must be something about her. He guessed he would have to keep an eye on this girl for anything that could possibly give him his answers.

Bankotsu looked at April. "So this means you're one hell of a woman, ne?" he said bumping her with his shoulder. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I guess, but I still don't see what's so special about me."

"You mean besides the fact you can bring people back from the grave?" Inuyasha sneered from where he leaned against a tree of to the side of April.

She laughed. "Yeah besides that."

Ayame smiled at her. "Well they did say the answer would come to you sooner or later."

April smiled back at her and nodded.

"What I'm suddenly curious about is what you told me before about the lord you were staying with," Hiten said looking at April. "What happened with that?"

April looked into the fire before she answered. "Well it was a bit after Kuro and I made it out of the portal. We had stayed anywhere we could. Most nights I just slept in my bag while Kuro guarded it…"

FLASHBACK:

April stepped out of her bag and yawned. Stretching her arms in the air, she sighed. She hadn't had any dreams yet of her powers and all she knew of the place they had been brought to, was something like her Feudal Japan.

'I wouldn't be surprised if it was,' she thought as she turned to Kuro. He was watching her and got up to stretch as well. She laughed at his stretch because it reminded her of a cat. Her laughter was cut off when Kuro growled at something behind her.

Turning, she watched as a group of men on horseback came galloping up to her. Stopping in front of her, the one leading pointed his sword at her.

"You there girl, what is your name?" he asked. His voice sounded a bit funny with how his helmet covered his mouth.

"April," she said and then nodded to Kuro. "And this is my dragon Kuro."

The man nodded and took off his helmet. He shook his head and grinned at her, which gave April the impression he thought he was better looking than he was. "I am Fumihiro, the general of the lord of this land. He has been informed of your presence here and has wished an audience with you."

April raised an eyebrow. "Why? I haven't done anything."

"Foolish girl," he spat at her. "When the lord asks you to come, you come."

She bit her lip to stop from laughing, as dirty thoughts filled her head. Giving herself a mental shake, she sighed. "Alright fine. I'll go and see what your lord wants of me."

Fumihiro nodded and turned his horse to the side. "Good. Now get on my horse girl."

She laughed. "No, I'm good thanks. I think I'll just ride on Kuro for now," she walked over to Kuro and hopped on. Turning to face the general she waved a hand along the horizon. "After you."

The general grumbled before turning and leading the way.

-X-

They finally made it to the castle where Fumihiro's lord lived. Stopping in the courtyard, April jumped off Kuro and turned to him.

"I don't think you'll be able to fit in there buddy," she told him while rubbing his scales affectionately. Kuro snorted and she watched as he shrank down to three fourths his size, making him feet five in length, and wound up April to rest his head and front paws on her shoulders. She blinked at him. "Well that solves that, doesn't it?"

He rubbed his head against hers making her laugh. They turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Fumihiro stood with his shoulders straight and chest puffed out, trying to look larger.

"That dragon is not to enter the lord's house," he said glaring at Kuro, who hissed at him.

"Wherever I go, my dragon goes as well," April said. "If he cannot come in, then I'm leaving."

"It's quite alright dear," a voice sounded from the entrance of the castle. They turned to see a middle aged man standing on the front porch and looking at April with a soft smile. "To have a dragon such as yours, enter my home is a blessing of strength and prosperity. Wouldn't you say, General?" the lord asked lifting an eyebrow.

Fumihiro cleared his throat again. "Of course my lord. It is a blessing indeed. And this is the girl you had requested the presence of, April."

April snorted as the lord nodded and turned to her. "Now my dear, why don't you come inside so that we may talk?"

She nodded and walked over to him with Fumihiro following, muttering darkly to himself. They walked to the lord's larger rooms. Sliding open the door, he led the way in and took a seat at the head of the room; the other two seated in front of him.

He smiled at April. "So April-san, what exactly have you been doing on my lands?"

April smiled back. "I'm here to kill a certain demon that, if not killed, will wreak havoc on the world."

Fumihiro laughed. "A small little girl as yourself? There's no way. You'll be killed before you can draw your weapon."

She turned and glared at him. "Wanna test your theory out and see whom gets killed before their weapon is drawn?"

Before he could retaliate, the lord cleared his throat. "And what has possessed you to do this?"

April turned back to him. "I was chosen to do this." She went into a smaller version of what the three beings had told her. And, of course, she left out the part of not being human.

The lord blinked at her. "So after you have this dream you are supposed to be given your powers and bring forth an elite group to destroy this demon?"

When she nodded, he laughed. "Wonderful! That's simply wonderful. Of course I hope you will let me host you here until the time you have to leave us."

Tilting her head to the side, April stared at the lord. "You… want me to stay here without even knowing who I am?"

The lord waved her question off. "I have been known as a good judge of character and I know that you won't decide to slay us all in the middle of the night."

April smiled. "Alright then, I accept your offer since I am not a big fan of sleeping outdoors."

Laughing the lord stood and walked over to her. "Then I shall show you to your new room," he said as she stood and gave him a look.

"You show me my room?"

He nodded. "Yes, I don't normally get to show my guests their rooms, but for you I think I shall. Oh! How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Lord Atsou."

April bowed. "Glad to be staying with such a humble host as yourself." The lord laughed and led the way to her new room.

-X-

(Two weeks before she left)

April took a deep breath as she stood in her lord's garden. It had been five years since she had been here and now her dream had finally come to her. The weird thing though, she hadn't received the mark like Phyx had said would happen.

'What's with that?' she wondered as she turned at the sound of the doors opening and her lord walking out.

"Good afternoon April. Isn't it a lovely day?" he asked coming to stand by her.

She smiled at her lord. "Yes it is. After all the rain we've had, it's nice to finally see the sun."

The lord nodded and agreed. He looked off at the flowers and sighed. She watched him and knew what he was thinking about. About a year ago, the lord's wife had been killed by a demon that had snuck past the guards and slit her throat.

It had moved to do the same to the lord's daughter when April had stepped in and stopped it.

Although she had been able to save the lady, after that night Saya, the lord's daughter, and herself had become incredibly close.

Reaching over, April placed a hand on her lord's arm. "I miss her as well."

He looked over at her and smiled. "It seems that you always know what I'm thinking."

Shaking her head, April let him go. "No, but it is written on your face. And if I could, I would bring back the lady if only-," she stopped as a wave of pain ran up her back. She gasped as it started to become more and more painful.

She was vaguely aware of her lord asking her what was wrong before she fell on her hands and knees. Her back felt like it was on fire. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Atsou kneeled beside her and placed his hand on her back to comfort her. But as soon as his hand touched her, it was burnt as her shirt was becoming.

He stared in shock as her shirt seemed to be burned away. He looked down at his hand to see second degree burns. Looking back over at April, he watched as a phoenix glowed on her back before it turned black.

As soon as it had, April fell forward onto her stomach and panted. She lay there for a moment before getting up shakily to her feet and held the charred remains of her shirt to her chest. Looking up, she watched as shock turned to fear and then to anger on her lord's face.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted at her.

She flinched at his voice. "I told you that after I had that dream I would be given this mark."

It didn't seem to click for him. "Are you a demon?"

April shook her head. "No, my lord I'm not. Although I'm not sure of what I am, I do know that I am not a demon."

He stared at her before sighing. "How is your back?"

Laughing, she walked over to him. "It's fine now." He nodded and turned her around to see the mark.

"It certainly is a beautiful sign," he said running a finger along one of the wings. He could still feel the heat that came from it.

"So it seems I had forgotten about our little talk we had," he said after a while. How could he have forgotten that she had told him everything?

She turned and smiled at him. "It's alright my lord. As long as now you believe me."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come, let's get you a new shirt." Together they headed for April's room.

END FLASHBACK

"So," Bankotsu asked from where he leaned his chin on his hand and had his elbow on his knee as he stared at April. He had taken his arm off April's waist after many attempts of leaving it there, but she had shaken it off each time and had settled for this position as everyone listened to her story. "Were you and that lord involved?"

April rolled her eyes. "Why do you always have to know if I'm involved with someone?" at his shrug, she sighed. "No I wasn't, if you must know. Our relationship was like that of a father-daughter relationship."

"You said you had been there for five years?" Inuyasha asked from his new position next to Kagome on the log. When April nodded, he continued. "So why didn't you go and start collecting jewel shards then?"

She scoffed and looked at him. "Because it was only almost two years ago that the jewel had been shattered and I wanted nothing to do with it. My only goal is to stop Naraku no matter if he has the jewel or not. I cannot let him make his wish."

They all nodded agreeing. Souten yawned from where she leaned against April. April smiled down at her and turned to everyone.

"Well, I think that's enough talking for the time being. How about we get some sleep?" everyone got up and started to get ready for bed.

Rin stood up from where she had been sitting next to Kohaku and walked over to her lord. Looking over at April and Souten, she sighed. She stopped when she watched her lord shift down to sit on the ground. Looking at him, she noticed he was watching her.

"If you want, you can go and bed down next to that woman," Sesshomaru said nodding his head towards April who had looked over and smiled at him and Rin. Rin turned and looked at April, asking with her eyes.

April nodded and waved her over. Rin ran over and quickly lay down on April's left side. April laid down on her back, one arm around Souten, who was already asleep and the other around Rin. It wasn't long before sleep came and carried them both away.

Kuro walked over and wrapped his upper body around his mistress and the two children. His tail was being used as a pillow for the five other human females of his mistress's group.

Bankotsu watched from where he sat at the base of a tree as the dragon wrapped around April and the others. His thoughts trailed off to the kiss April and he had shared. What had possessed him to do that?

He didn't normally just go around kissing girls like that. Was it because of what she was? If they knew, it would help explain his weird attraction to her.

His eyes narrowed as Hiten walked over and sat next to Kuro's head, which was as close to April as he could get. That was another thing that bothered Bankotsu. He had weird jealous feelings whenever that Hiten guy or anyone else looked at her. And boy was she looked at. He had even caught Sesshomaru looking at her. Not in the way Hiten or some of his own men did, but close enough.

He, for one, did not like these feelings and just wanted them to go away. Blaming it on the fact he hadn't gotten laid since he was first alive, he leaned his Banryu against him and sighed.

Hopefully with the next village they passed through, he would be able to get rid of his problem and strange feelings and get to the real matter at hand, which was destroying Naraku.

Closing his eyes and sighing again, Bankotsu listened to the snores around him before he, he fell asleep.

-X-

A/N: Well that's how it all started but now you'll just have to tune in to find out how it ends! REVIEW!


	10. Thine's Testosterone Was Thou's Downfall

SO LONG! It's been so flippin' long since I've updated this story and I'm so sorry! You're probably like, 'Finally!' when you see I've updated… I know, I know. But this isn't just the only story I've been procrastinating on. And I'm going to fix that, don't worry. I have a plan of writing a chapter for this story then another chapter for another and so on and so on. That way I won't get stuck on any one story and lose all my 'creative juices.' Then you'll be able to enjoy my stories a lot more and faster. But enough about my problems! Here's some useless knowledge and chapter 10!

Did you know? The sentence "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog" uses every letter of the alphabet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the characters I created.

A Phoenix's Touch

Chapter 10: Thine's Testosterone Was Thou's Downfall

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," April repeated as she paced back and forth in front of the camp and everyone. "I can't find Rin!" she said as she turned quickly to the left and then to the right; feeling the small body that was hanging off her neck and down her back, bump each side of her as it giggled. April ran over to Kagome.

"Have you seen Rin?" she asked, mock fear in her voice. Kagome shook her head. April gave a nervous whine with a quick look at Sesshomaru, who was watching this with amusement. Running over to Ayame she asked her the same thing and got the same response.

She walked to the front of the group that was watching this little show. "Has anyone seen Rin?" she desperately asked. But everyone shook their heads. Sighing in defeat, April slumped her shoulders and dragged her feet over to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. It appears I have lost Rin. I will now take any punishment you give forth," she said bowing her head.

Rin giggled on April's back. "April! I'm behind you."

April eyes widened as she quickly turned to find no one behind her. She scratched her head. "Did Rin turn invisible?" she asked making Rin giggled harder.

"No, silly. I'm behind you!" April quirked a brow and quickly bent down to look between her legs to see if anyone was there. The motion made Rin shriek and wrap her legs around April's waist.

April stood back up and placed her hands on her hips. "Now I'm hearing things, unless…" she reached behind her and started tickling Rin's sides.

Rin shouted and laughed as she fell down April's back and took off for the high grass in front of their camp. Grabbing Souten's hand, the two little girls ran in and tried to find a place to hide.

"That's it!" April shouted taking off after them. Everyone heard the girls shriek and suddenly everything went quiet.

Suddenly two alarmed shrieks rang through the air along with a triumphant 'Ah ha!' A giggling frenzy soon followed as April walked out of the grass, Souten and Rin under each arm.

"Hey guys, I found dinner," April said as the girls struggled to get free.

"You don't want to eat us! We don't taste good," Rin said smiling up at April.

April snorted. "That's what you think. But you're lucky I'm on a stricked no little girls diet," she told them as she placed them back on their feet. Right when she let them down, April fell backwards to lie on the ground.

The two girls giggled at her from where she laid. April lifted her head and play glared at them. "Hey you think it's easy keeping up with you two? Ha! Yeah right. Uph!" the air was knocked out of her as Rin sat down on her stomach. "Ugh, thanks for that."

Rin giggled as Souten came over and kneeled besides her head. "Hey can we play another game?"

Sighing dramatically, April looked at her. "Yeah the game's called 'leave April alone and go torment someone else.'"

Rin giggled. "But April, there isn't anyone else can play with."

April grinned at her. "Oh yes there is," she pointed at the dozing Jaken, who was leaning against Ah-Un. "Go play with him."

The two girls leaped to their feet and ran over to Jaken, waking him from his sleep and pulled him off to pick some flowers. April got up and brushed the dirt off of her before going and sitting next to Kagome by the fire.

"You sure do have a way with children April," Kagome said smiling at the now exhausted girl. April laughed.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

Tsubaki came over and sat down next to April. "Would you like me to massage those sore muscles for you?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

April gasped and launched herself at Tsubaki, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders. "I think I just fell in love with you!"

Laughing, Tsubaki wrapped her arms around April's waist. "April we can't be so public about our love for each other! It'll make others jealous."

Yura came up behind April and pulled her hair making April yelp. "Hey! Are you cheating on me?"

April swung around and looked up with pleading eyes. "Never, my love!" Yura grinned and kneeled down to nuzzle April's head.

"Good!"

"Orgy tonight! Who wants in?" April asked looking at the remaining girls around the fire.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kaoru, Nazuna, Anika, and Chou all raised their hands, which caused some strange looks to come over the faces of the remaining guys in the camp that weren't hunting.

Sesshomaru shook his head and looked away from them. Miroku grinned at the mental picture and reached over to stroke Sango's backside, which earned him a slap.

Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, and Ginkotsu all stared at the three sisters they were pursuing, drool starting to form at the corners of their mouths.

Suikotsu sighed and shook his head before smiling at the antics of the women. Laughing, Manten reached over and grabbed Yura back to him making her giggle and snuggle up to him.

April looked across the fire to see Jakotsu sitting there with a disgusted look on his face. She laughed at him.

"What's wrong Jakotsu? Was that a nasty mental picture for you?" she asked winking at him, as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Ugh yuck," he said as a shiver ran threw him, causing all the girls to laugh.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned and looked at April. "So why did you make Inuyasha and the others go and hunt together again?"

April smirked at her. "Because, with the big egos of Inuyasha, Koga, Bankotsu and Hiten; they won't work together and will try to one up each other and kill the biggest game they can find," she rubbed her hands together. "We'll be eating well tonight."

Everyone laughed at that, even Sesshomaru gave a chuckle.

"So why did you have Renkotsu, Hakkaku, Ginta, Genji, Shippo and Kohaku go as well," Suikotsu asked.

Grinning, April held out one of her hands palm facing up. "Hunters," she raised the other hand. "Gatherers. I told them before they left to look for other things to eat since the other four will be getting the meat."

Tsubaki bumped April's shoulder with her own. "Evil genius right here," April laughed as the sounds of arguing came closer and closer.

"Piss off Inuyasha my boar is way big than your deer," Bankotsu said cockily as the four hunters returned with their winnings. The others following with baskets full of vegetables, berries and nuts.

"Whatever. My stag is huge. It would be able to feed everyone for a week!," Inuyasha boosted throwing his rather large buck on the floor, Bankotsu threw his equally big, headless boar down next to it and got into Inuyasha's face.

"Your pathetic excuse of a deer couldn't even fill the bellies of the children," he stabbed his familiar into the ground, inches from Inuyasha's feet making him step back a bit.

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh and I suppose your boar could feed us all?"

"Yeah it could."

April nudged Kagome from where they sat. When the girl looked at her, April put her fist by her mouth pretending to hold a microphone. "It's the classic tale of whose is bigger and the ever lovely your ant hill makes mine look like a mountain."

Kagome covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She held up her hand too. "It will never end until they learn that their bickering and making the other feel inferior is going to make the camp fat. Why oh why, April, can't they just get along," she asked dramatically putting her head on April's shoulder.

April snorted. "Sorry Kagome, not with that amount of testosterone flowing through those guys' hot heads."

Hiten snorted as he appeared behind them holding two somewhat smaller bucks and three fat rabbits. "Yeah, they spent most of their time bickering and trying to find the biggest game to kill."

Koga nodded as he threw down his five rabbits and one deer.

The two girls looked at their bundles and turned to each other and grinned. "And we have our winners!" they both exclaimed jumping to their feet and using both their hands to gesture to Hiten and Koga's kills. Hiten shook his head as he put down his kills.

"WHAT!" both Inuyasha and Bankotsu yelled as they turned and glared at the girls. "HOW THE HELL ARE THEY THE WINNERS? DIDN'T YOU SEE THE SIZE OF MY BUCK/BOAR?"

April grinned at them. "Sorry boys. Yes, you did find enough food for us for the next two days, but Hiten and Koga gathered enough for the weeks after."

Kagome nodded. "We can cut up and make stews and jerky and lots of other stuff with what they brought."

The two ego-deflated males gaped at them before turning their sights on Hiten and Koga. But Hiten just shrugged and went to work skinning and gutting while April and Kagome got containers ready to store the rest of the meat in for later. Koga laughed at the looks on their faces and walked over to Ayame.

April turned to Ginta, Hakkaku, Genji and Kohaku. "Could you two," she pointed to the wolf demons, "start skinning and gutting the two kills the dunderhead twins brought and you," she pointed to the human males. "Go and wash the stuff you gathered and start cutting up the vegetables?"

They all nodded and got to work. Kouga got up to help his companions, with Ayame following. Jakotsu and Miroku got up and followed Genji to the small river near their camp.

The rest of the guys besides Sesshomaru and the two idiots began making a giant fire while the girls got out the cooking utensils to make stew for that night.

Sango and Ayame went to get water to boil while Kaoru went around the vegetation and found herbs to add.

Breaking out of their stupor, Bankotsu and Inuyasha glared at each other and then the two males that got all the credit before splitting. Inuyasha went to sulk in a tree, while Bankotsu goes and sits by April.

"You know," he started watching April as she worked. "That was very mean."

She snorted but didn't say anything.

Leaning forward, he put his mouth close to her ear. "Very, very mean. And I happen to have a bit of information you would be very happy about."

April stopped and looked at him with a quirked brow. "What exactly is it that'll make me very happy? Besides you leaving me alone."

He pouted but let that last comment go. "First you have to say that I was the winner."

Rolling her eyes, April looked back down at the meat. "It's always 'mine is bigger than yours' with you men."

"I'm not saying for you to say it in front of everyone," he told her. "Just me."

She huffed and turned to face him. "Fine. You had the biggest and most impressive game I have ever seen. Are you happy now?"

Bankotsu grinned. "Ecstatic. And on my hunting trip, I found that there is a hot spring not that far from here."

Her jaw dropped. "Really?" she shrieked getting everyone's attention. "There's a hot spring nearby," she told them. All the women cheered and Sango reached over and smack a drooling Miroku on the back of his head.

"Did that make you happy," Bankotsu asked her huskily when April turned back to him.

She smiled at him before leaning close. "Ecstatic."

He grinned before helping her.

April turned to Kuro, who was laying by her waiting for chunks she would throw over to him. "Can you and Shippo go get the girls and Jaken please?"

Kuro stood and snuck a chunk of bloody meat before strutting away, Shippo jumping on his back. She shook her head before opening her bag and taking out bowls and utensils for the stew that they were making for everyone.

After they cleaned up the animals for eating, adding it to the stew and put the rest away, Genji and Kohaku came back with the freshly washed vegetables. Adding them also to the stew, everyone grabbed a bowl that April had laid out and ladled up some stew. April handed two bowls to Rin, one to take to Sesshomaru, and handed two to Souten and Shippo.

Soon the only sound in the campsite was that of slurping and fire crackling.

As she chewed on a piece of meat, April looked over at Kagome to find her staring at her with a mischievous look on her face. Leaning over, Kagome whispered a devious plan in her ear.

Chuckling, April opened her bag and ripped out a small piece of paper and a pen and wrote down what Kagome had told her. She passed it to Kagome, who passed it to Sango and told her in her ear not to let the guys see it.

Sango nodded and read the note. After reading she smirked and handed it to Tsubaki and told her the same thing. Soon all the girls had read the note and had a smirk on their faces.

The three sisters finished their meal and grabbed Rin and Souten saying they were going to clean them up. Shippo looked on confused before shrugging and continuing with his second helping.

As soon as the sisters were out of sight and the rest of the women in camp done, April stood up and clapped her hands with Kagome rising beside her.

"Alright. I've been told that there was a hot spring around here so the girls and I are going to go and relax," she smiled evilly at the men who had paused in eating at hearing what she said. "And you guys are going to be helpful. So the ones who have had the most helpings, are going to be the ones to clean everything up okay? If not, well I don't think you want to know what'll happen. Alright?" with that, she bent and picked up her bag and all the girls booked it towards the hot springs before any of the guys could respond.

Kuro just sat where he was and shook his giant head at his mistress's antics and watched as Koryu bounded off to join them.

Reaching the hots springs, all the girls either fell, leaned against a tree or each other while they laughed at the men's misfortune.

"That was great!" Nazuna said from where she laid on the ground. Yura pushed off the tree she was leaning against and agreed.

Recovering but still giggling, all the girls stripped and stepped into the soothing waters. As they got comfortable, Rin and Souten started playing Marco Polo in the middle of them all (April taught them).

Tsubaki suddenly clapped her hands together, splashing April in the face. "Alright. I think it's time for a little talk between girls. Rin, Souten," she said getting the two girl's attentions. They looked over at her questionably. "What we are going to talk about can't be spoken about outside of this pool understand?"

The two girls nodded.

"And Koryu will watch out to make sure no one is around to hear right?" April said reaching over to pet the dragon on his head. He sat up straighter and nodded. Taking off, he started walking around the perimeter of the spring, ready to announce when someone was coming.

"Okay, now we are going to go around the circle and tell the others in attendance who each one likes. That way there won't be any cat fights over guys because frankly, they aren't worth it," the others laughed. "I'll start. It has come to my attention that Renkotsu has started looking very good," Tsubaki said with a sly smile.

"How good?" Yura asked from the other side of April.

Tsubaki smirked. "Good enough to eat."

Some girls laughed while others blushed at the innuendo.

"Nazuna?" Tsubaki asked the girl beside her. "Who do you like?"

The girl in question looked down at the water and mumbled her answer.

"What was that? I'm a demon and I couldn't hear you," Yura asked.

Nazuna looked up. "Hakkaku."

A collective 'oooh' went around making Nazuna blush deepen.

"You two would be so cute!" Kagome told her, smiling. Nazuna shyly smiled back.

Ayame nodded. "I can talk to him for you if you want?"

Nazuna looked at her. "Really?"

Ayame nodded again. "Of course. He's a great guy and you two would be perfect for each other."

Nazuna smiled and they all turned to Anika.

"Kyokotsu," she said with a smile.

"Ginkotsu," Chou said before giggling into her hand.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Mukotsu obviously."

April snorted at the girl's straightforward answer.

"And I'll speak for my brother and say he likes Jakotsu," Kaoru continued.

They all rolled their eyes at that obvious remark.

"Well it's also obvious with me; I love Koga," Ayame said glancing over at Kagome. But she just smiled back.

Sango sighed. "Believe it or not, I do like Miroku."

"We believe it," everyone said together. Sango blushed and looked down.

"That obvious huh?" she asked.

April shook her head. "It's not that, it's just we kind of figured since you are the only one he asked to bare his child now, even with a camp full of women, and you're the only one who gets their butt grabbed you lucky bitch," she said jokingly.

Tsubaki snorted while Kagome and Yura laughed loudly. Sango just giggled and winked at April.

Kagome started to open her mouth to say who she liked but was interrupted.

"Inuyasha," everyone said for her.

She huffed and crossed her arms. Rin giggled and swam over to her and sat on her lap.

"Rin do you like someone?" April asked as Souten swam into her lap.

Rin nodded. "Sesshomaru-sama."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"No honey, like more than just like. Is there someone you have a crush on?" April tried again.

Rin nodded again. "Kohaku," she whispered.

Sango laughed and hugged the little girl. "I approve!" she said making everyone laugh.

"What about you Souten?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo," Souten said confidently.

Kagome and April shared a look before snorting.

Yura shrugged when everyone looked at her. "Obviously I love Manten since I'm going to mate with him soon but I think the one answer we've all been waiting on is yours," she said turning towards April, who quirked a brow at her.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Oh come on April, we all told!" Anika said.

"Yes April, we all want to know," Tsubaki said elbowing her gently in the side.

April turned to her. "If I say you will you give up Renkotsu for me?"

Tsubaki paused. "Maybe."

Grinning, April leaned towards. "Meaning yes?"

Tsubaki looked at her. "Maybe."

April laughed before shrugging. "I don't know. I have feelings for Bankotsu but I don't know that much about him."

"What about Hiten?" Ayame asked.

April snorted. "He doesn't have feelings for me. Sorry Souten."

Souten shrugged. "It's fine. You're still my sister no matter what."

"Ha!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Doesn't have feelings for you? Are you nuts? You don't see the way he looks at you."

April rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I'll just hopefully resurrect someone to take him off my back then."

"Or keep him as back up if things don't work with Bankotsu," Kaoru said slyly.

April quirked a brow at the statement. "Maybe."

"Well now we just have to find someone for Ginta, Suikotsu, Sesshomaru and maybe Hiten," Kagome said.

"Here, here," April agreed before dunking Souten.

"Hey!" Souten yelled as she resurfaced before starting a splash fight that soon everyone joined.

-X-

The image on Kanna's mirror went blank as she held it up to Naraku. He sat cross-legged with a thoughtful look on his face.

"This April woman is rather interesting," he spoke mostly to himself. "Before I can do anything else, I must know more about her. Kagura," he called.

Kagura walked into the room glaring at him. "Yes Naraku?"

"Take Kanna and watch over them. I want you to collect as much about her as you can," he told her.

She nodded and bowed to him, a bit reluctantly. "Yes Naraku."

With that said, she walked away, Kanna following. After they were out of earshot, Kagura turned to Kanna.

"Maybe this April woman will help us get out of Naraku's grasp," she whispered.

Kanna nodded, her dead eyes staring straight ahead. "And help in destroying him."

Together they walked out of the castle, pausing as Kagura enlarged her feather. Once on, they took off towards their only hope.

-X-

You can't see me but right now I'm doing the twist. Why? Because I just gave you a new TWIST in the story! Wasn't expecting that huh? Any thoughts or ideas you think April will be able to help them? From what we know about them, they are a part of Naraku and he holds Kagura's heart. So how the hell is April going to be able to help them? I guess you're just going to wait and find out!

Review like this story's continuation depended on it! Because it kind of does!


End file.
